AUREUS: Story of A Slave
by FI.LaraAlbafolia
Summary: Sekeping Aureus bisa membeli belasan gladiator, tapi Naruto belum tentu bisa membeli hati anak mantan majikannya. Ketika sang ratu kesayangan sudah berada dalam sangkar emasnya, bolehlah wanita itu bertanya pada dewa; siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi budak Bangsa Romawi? NARUTO-CENTRIC
1. Amfiteater

**Herculaneum, musim dingin 35 M**

Seorang wanita berjalan dengan lemah di jalan besar antara Herculaneum dan Nola. Musim dingin di Campania sangat berkebalikan dengan musim panas; benar-benar dingin. Ujung jari wanita itu sudah mati rasa, mungkin hampir beku. Keadaan diperparah dengan kondisi perutnya yang besar dan tubuhnya mulai lemah. Dirasakannya sakit yang amat sangat.

Gerbang Herculaneum berjarak beberapa ratus meter lagi tapi kakinya sudah tak kuat. Wanita itu, Kushina, akhirnya menyerah dan bersandar pada sebatang pohon kenari dengan akar banir yang terlihat nyaman. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa memaksanya untuk menetap di sana selama berjam-jam, sampai akhirnya nyawanya serasa ditarik.

Kushina melahirkan anak keduanya di jalanan tanpa ada yang membantunya. Bayinya lahir saat udara tiba-tiba menghangat, entah karena tangisan bayi yang amat keras itu atau darah hangat yang membanjir di bawah tubuh sang ibu. Perasaan bahagia membuat air matanya mengalir disertai doa-doa pada Isis –Kushina adalah budak Romawi dan dia tidak menyembah dewa-dewa Bangsa Romawi, agar si bayi laki-laki setidaknya dapat hidup sampai usia remaja.

Sepertinya Isis tidak hanya menjaga bayi itu sampai dewasa. Si bayi yang terlahir sebagai budak itu mendapatkan apa yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh ibunya, yaitu sekeping Aureus.

 ** _Disclaimer:_**  
 ** _All characters belongs to Herr Kishimoto_**

 ** _AUREUS: Story of A Slave_**  
 ** _Chapter 1. Amfiteater_**

 ** _Terinspirasi dari kisah Trimalchio_**

 ** _Don't like? Why not keep reading? You may like this story_**

Herculaneum dipimpin oleh empat orang yang dinamakan _magistratus_. Tugas mereka adalah menjaga dan bertanggung jawab dalam pemeliharaan kota dan menampung apresiasi penduduk di sana. Keempat _magistratus_ ini berasal dari empat keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di kota itu, salah satunya adalah Uchiha.

Fugaku Uchiha bisa dikatakan sebagai _magistratus_ yang paling berbeda. Ia memiliki kekayaan yang _biasa saja_ bila dibandingkan dengan pejabat lainnya, tetapi ia memiliki hobi yang juga _biasa_ , yaitu memelihara gladiator. Fugaku memiliki 28 pasang gladiator dan dia cukup aktif dalam mempertandingkan gladiatornya.

Pada suatu siang di hari Matahari ( _eng: Sunday_ ) di musim semi yang masih dingin, ia mengundang Hyuuga Hiashi yang juga seorang _magistratus._ Fugaku mengundang Hiashi dan istrinya, Inori, sementara ia sendiri bersama istrinya. Mereka akan mengadakan sebuah acara makan siang di amfiteater kecil milik Fugaku.

Mereka berempat duduk di sofa-sofa empuk berwarna merah. Sepiring besar daging bakar dan keju panas serta makanan lainnya dalam porsi kecil mendarat di meja panjang yang terbuat dari kayu _beech._ Fugaku dan Hiashi bersalaman dengan ekspresi jumawa.

"Ah, cocok sekali dengan cuacanya. Aku selalu suka lada putih di udara yang tanggung ini," komentar Hiashi pada makanan-makanan yang disajikan oleh budak rumah Fugaku.

"Kemarikan gelasmu." Fugaku mengangkat sebuah _amphora_ yang berisi anggur terbaik untuk acara kehormatan itu. Sekian volume cairan berwarna merah pekat pun mengalir ke piala perak yang dipegang oleh Hiashi. "Ini belum seberapa. Aku ingin memamerkan gladiatorku."

Para istri diam saja dan menikmati kentang bakar dengan aroma daun parsley yang memikat lidah mereka. Mikoto, istri Fugaku, tersenyum amat tipis seolah memaklumi perkataan Fugaku barusan. Inori yang masih muda dan cantik memejamkan matanya, lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil sebutir buah zaitun yang berwarna hitam.

"Hei, keluarkan sepasang gladiator!" perintah Fugaku pada seorang budak rumahnya. "Tiro dan Musa." Perintah itu membuat Hiashi tersenyum miring. Menerima ajakan makan siang di rumah Keluarga Uchiha memang tak bisa dilewati begitu saja, tapi baru kali ini Fugaku merelakan seorang gladiatornya untuk memeriahkan acara itu. "Tidak, Minato saja. Keluarkan Tiro dan Minato."

Seorang budak rumah yang menunggui para tuannya makan terhenyak. Budak itu biasa untuk mengantar makanan untuk tuannya tapi kali ini dia akan mendapat pemandangan mengerikan. Mikoto segera menyadari apa yang terjadi dan segera angkat suara untuk memprotes suaminya. "Kushina ada di sini, Fugaku."

"Diamlah, wanita!" Hanya dengan satu kalimat pendek itu, Mikoto bungkam sebungkam-bungkamnya. Wanita itu hanya melepas napas berat ketika Fugaku meneggak anggurnya dan kemudian menjentikkan jarinya untuk memanggil Kushina yang berdiri dengan kaki yang amat gontai. Pria itu menunjuk ke arah babi hutan bakar yang disajikan di atas piring perak yang sangat besar. Kushina segera mengambil sebuah pisau dan garpu lalu memotong makanan itu dengan cara yang tidak anggun sama sekali.

Beberapa potong daging babi dipindahkan ke piring-piring yang lebih kecil. Kushina susah payah menyingkirkan rasa khawatirnya begitu sebuah pintu di amfiteater dibuka dan dua orang gladiator pun muncul di sana. Matanya langsung fokus pada sosok gladiator yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan perisai persegi dan _gladius_ , serta sebuah lempeng besi pelindung tangan kanan. Minato akan bertanding hari ini, siang ini, detik ini juga.

Hiashi tertawa setengah meledek pada dua gladiator itu. Ia mengangkat piala peraknya sembari menahan agar tak mengkomentari _peliharaan_ Fugaku itu terlalu dalam. " _Murmilo_ itu," kata Hiashi seraya mengusung piala peraknya ke arah Minato. "Dia seperti anak bawang."

Fugaku meneggak anggurnya dengan cepat. Gladiatornya sudah memposisikan diri mereka untuk bertarung di tengah-tenagh amfiteater. Ada obrolan singkat di antara keduanya, namun tak sedikit pun dipedulikan oleh Fugaku. "Minato kalah tiga kali berturut-turut dan membuatku kehilangan banyak uang. Tiro memang bukan gladiator andalanku, tapi dia _thraex_ yang cukup handal."

Sebuah dengusan keluar dari pernapasan Hiashi. Ia bukan meremehkan, bukan juga menganggap Fugaku sebagai sosok menyedihkan. Dia hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana cara kawannya ini membuang gladiatornya. Mengajak seorang teman yang terhormat untuk menemaninya makan siang dan disuguhi acara tanding, hanya untuk menyingkirkan salah satu gladiatornya yang dianggap tidak menguntungkan. Mata tajam Fugaku tak lepas dari interaksi dua manusia yang diletakkan dalam satu arena itu, mengkomentari dan menilai pergerakan mereka.

Tak kuat menahan pemandangan yang berdarah itu, Kushina segera berlari meninggalkan amfiteater. Ia segera mendatangi anak-anaknya yang ada di tempat para budak. Di sana, Kurama, si anak pertama yang berambut merah seperti dirinya sedang menggendong adiknya yang menggeliat tak nyaman karena dinginnya udara. Kushina pun memeluk mereka seolah kedua anaknya bisa saja diletakkan di tengah amfiteater oleh Fugaku, persis seperti ayah mereka.

 _ **To be continued**_


	2. Kutukan

"Kushina..."

Tidak. Wanita itu tidak mau ada yang mengganggunya. Biarkanlah ia memeluk anak-anaknya dengan erat. Dia hanya tidak ingin merasakan apa itu kehilangan.

"Minato luka parah."

Kushina hanya menggeleng. Tangannya masih memeluk kedua putranya sampai tangannya bergetar dan Kurama mendongakkan pandangannya ke langit-langit karena tulang rusuknya terasa hampir patah. Tetapi Kurama bukan anak yang mudah terbawa perasaan, dirinya terlalu banyak melihat ketidakadilan dan kekejaman seorang majikan bahkan selain Fugaku.

"Setidaknya, kunjungilah dia."

Lama-kelamaan pelukan Kushina mengendur. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, kecuali sebuah pesan sederhana untuk Sang Kakak. "Jaga adikmu," katanya.

Bayi Naruto menangis kembali saat sosok Sang Ibu menghilang dibalik sebuah pintu sempit. Usapan demi usapan dilakukan oleh Kurama untuk menenangkan Sang Adik yang meskipun masih bayi seolah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _ **AUREUS: Story of A Slave**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Kutukan**_

Perempuan adalah makhluk inferior, begitu anggapan Uchiha Fugaku dan sebagian besar rakyat Romawi. Tak ada perempuan yang mendapatkan posisi khusus di bidang apapun. Perempuan adalah warga kelas dua, tak memiliki nilai yang berarti dalam kehidupan sosial selain sebagai penghasil anak dan pelepas lelah.

Seperti Mikoto yang sudah sepuluh tahun lebih hidup di bawah dominansi Fugaku. Dia adalah perempuan terhormat bila ditarik garis keturunan dari ayah ibunya. Saat ini, bukannya dia menyesal atau merana karena menikah dengan orang seperti Fugaku, toh laki-laki Romawi kebanyakan memang seperti itu. Perempuan itu perlu mengusap dada berkali-kali ketika kalimat suaminya yang diucapkan dengan nada ketus.

Mikoto undur diri dari acara makan siang itu dan meninggalkan amfiteater dengan alasan untuk menengok anak-anaknya. Dua gladiator yang sedang diadu oleh suaminya sudah kelelahan dengan si _murmilo_ yang sudah tak bisa berdiri. Wanita itu tidak berbohong, atau dapat dikatakan bahwa ia membuat kebohongannya sendiri dengan mengunjungi kamar anak-anaknya.

Ada dua orang anak di sana. Yang paling tua adalah Shisui yang sedang belajar berhitung sendirian sedang adiknya, Itachi bermain dengan kuda-kudaan bersayap yang terbuat dari tembikar. Kamar mereka terang dengan jendela besar yang menghadap ke atrium dengan pemandangan tiga batang pohon jeruk yang tampak berbintik-bintik karena daun-daunnya yang baru tumbuh setelah melewati kerasnya musim dingin.

Seorang budak rumah yang hampir renta mendekati sang nyonya. Dikiranya budak itu akan disuruh untuk mengerjakan hal-hal yang biasa ia kerjakan, namun kali ini ia mendapat sebuah tugas khusus.

"Mebuki." Mikoto masih tak berpaling dari kedua anaknya yang masih asyik dengan diri mereka sendiri. "Temui Kushina dan beritahu dia soal Minato."

Sang nyonya rumah tak mengacuhkan apapun bahkan setelah si budak rumah yang mengangguk dan segera menyingkir dari sana. Muncul rasa bersalah dan ketidakberdayaan dalam dirinya, mengapa ia tidak bisa mencegah Fugaku untuk tidak menggunakan gladiator untuk menjadi tontonan bagi tamunya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, memikirkan kembali apa perannya sebagai seorang wanita. Apakah kami juga budak bagi para lelaki? Andai dia lahir di masa depan, apakah pandangan kaum pria terhadap wanita sudah berubah? Andai ia tidak menikah dengan Fugaku, apakah ia akan lebih dianggap?

Andai.

Andai.

Andai.

Terlalu banyak andai, bukan?

...

Sebilah _sica_ tak bisa dicabut dari dada seorang gladiator. Napasnya seolah tersumbat oleh udaranya sendiri. Mulut terbuka, dada naik-turun dengan cepat seperti gelombang air permukaan laut. Nyawanya seolah orang yang berkuda ke arah pantai, tak bisa untuk terus merangsek lurus. Pandangannya hanya mengarah ke langit-langit penjara –kamar pribadinya. Dia dibaringkan di atas kasur jerami tanpa alas sehingga di punggungnya akan tercetak garis-garis di sana. Dari tangannya mengalir darah dan seorang perawat membebat luka itu dengan sepotong kain meskipun percuma.

 _ **Sica**_ _adalah pedang pendek yang matanya melengkung, senjata khas gladiator tipe thrax._

Seorang wanita berambut merah, rambutnya berantakan dan nyaris sama dengan jerami yang ditiduri oleh sang gladiator. Tak ada air mata. Tak ada isakan. Wanita itu terbengong tanpa ada ekspresi. Matanya kosong seolah jiwanya ikut sekarat seperti sang gladiator.

"Jangan diteruskan," katanya. "Tinggalkan kami."

Perawat itu memang sudah lelah, sudah bosan dengan kondisi sang gladiator yang tidak mungkin selamat. Ia segera berdiri dan segera meninggalkan penjara itu dengan perasaan lega. Tak ada rasa simpati sedikit pun bagi pasiennya yang sedang sekarat.

Sang gladiator menatap wajah wanita itu. Matanya yang berwarna biru tampak bergetar karena waktunya hampir habis. Bibirnya terbuka, sedikit mengatup namun tak sampai menempel. Satu lepasan udara menghembus, terdengar suara yang amat lirih.

"Kushina..."

Lagi, Kushina sudah tak sanggup menangis. Dia sudah makan asam garam kehidupan sebagai budak, sejak ia terlantar di jalanan kota tua Memphis dan dilelang di Pompeii hingga berakhir di rumahUchiha. Walaupun ia dipasangkan dengan Minato hanya untuk mendapatkan anak laki-laki yang akan dijadikan gladiator lagi, ia telah mencintai pria itu dan cintanya tulus hingga ke sumsum tulangnya.

Hatinya laksana secarik papirus yang diremukkan dan dilempar ke perapian, remuk dan hancur tak bersisa. Tak tahan lagi melihat Minato sang gladiator menderita kesakitan yang amat parah, tangan kurus wanita itu menggenggam gagang _sica_ yang bersarang di dada suaminya. Dan sekali tarik, _sica_ itu tercabut. Sang gladiator pun mati.

Cukup sampai detik itu Minato kesakitan, itu pikir Kushina.

...

Amfiteater sudah sepi. Darah yang mengotori pasir di sana sudah ditimbun sehingga tak ada lalat lagi yang mengerubunginya. Acara makan siang belum selesai karena Fugaku masih memiliki urusan dengan Hiashi. Inori sudah mati bosan sejak tadi, ia tidur setelah kenyang memakan hidangan yang disediakan Keluarga Uchiha.

Kushina keluar membawa segenggam kain yang digulung yang meneteskan air, tapi bila diperhatikan lagi, itu adalah sebuah jantung. Wanita itu berdiri di tengah amfiteater seolah menantang ketiga bangsawan di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat jantung itu ke langit hingga darah yang tersisa di organ itu membentuk garis kehitaman di kulit tangannya, kemudian mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Hiashi yang merasa terganggu dengan suara Kushina.

"Biarkan saja dia." Sang tuan rumah seolah tak peduli dengan amarah budaknya yang seolah bisa menciptakan guntur. Ia kembali menyesap anggurnya, sedikit menahan cairan itu di atas lidahnya dan menelannya ketika ia sudah puas. Piala peraknya diletakkan di atas meja dan ia menjentikkan jarinya kepada seorang budak berkulit hitam di belakangnya. "Kalau perempuan itu sudah selesai, cambuk dia dan usir dari rumah."

Si budak berkulit hitam itu keluar daru area meja makan. Inori terbangun dari tidurnya karena lantangnya suara Kushina. Sebenarnya Fugaku tahu apa yang diucapkan oleh budak itu meskipun ia tidak bisa Bahasa Mesir.

Kushina mengutuk seluruh Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Doa-doanya ditujukan pada Isis yang ia yakini merupakan ibu dari Matahari. Hiashi dan Fugaku menertawai perempuan itu karena mereka adalah _magistratus_ , para dewa tidak akan mengusik mereka atau satu kota Herculaneum akan kacau. Kutukan tidak berlaku bagi para penguasa dan orang-orang kaya.

Wanita itu pun selesai dengan mantranya. Tiga orang laki-laki berbadan besar segera menyergapnya dan menyeretnya keluar amfiteater. Mayat Minato sudah dipotong-potong dan dipanen darahnya –darah gladiator dipercaya sebagai obat epilepsi, dan sisa tubuh gladiator itu akan dibuang di laut.

"Anak-anak mereka harus menggantikan Minato," gumam Fugaku sembari memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulutnya untuk mengambil sisa daging yang tersangkut di sela giginya.

 ** _To be continued_**


	3. Rhodopis

**Herculaneum, pertengahan bulan Augustus 41 M**

Matahari terbenam, di sana, di mana permukaan laut tampak bertemu dengan langit, membulat anggun dan menjauh dari jangkauan mata. Para budak akan dikumpulkan, kecuali yang biasa mengurus rumah. Mereka dibolehkan untuk tidur setelah bekerja seharian sampai membuat tulang punggung mereka seolah berlepasan.

Naruto mengintip ke arah kaki kakaknya yang sedang dipasangi rantai. Ketika selesai, Kurama melangkah maju dan gantian kaki Naruto yang dirantai, padahal kakinya masih terlalu kecil. Budak-budak kepercayaan Fugaku seolah tak memiliki hati dan tetap memperlakukan anak kecil itu dengan sama kasarnya.

Bahu mungil Naruto didorong dan dia hampir terjerembab ketika ia terbengong melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang menyusui bayinya. Kurama sampai menarik tangan adiknya karena tak ingin mendapat masalah. Sekelumit kenangan buruk memenuhi kepalanya sehingga ia memilih berbaring di atas lantai yang dingin dan buru-buru memejamkan matanya. Adiknya menyusup ke dalam pelukan kakaknya, megabaikan penolakan dari Kurama.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kurama langsung membaringkan badannya di atas tanah. Cuacanya panas seolah panas itu berasal dari dalam dada. Kulit terasa amat lengket dan tidak nyaman untuk tidur, tapi ototnya lemas sehingga ia sudah menguap sebelum Naruto selesai menyamankan diri. Rantai di kakinya bergemerincing sebagai lulabi baginya dan budak yang lain. Api obor yang bergoyang-goyang memandu sang adik untuk menyentuh pipi kakaknya yang memiliki tiga garis yang mirip dengan kumis kucing, tanda yang sama dengan yang ia miliki.

Sebuah pertanyaan menohok keluar dari mulut Naruto yang masih berusia enam tahun itu.

"Seperti apa ibu?"

Mata Kurama membelalak. Ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan minim kosakata itu, takut menimbulkan gemuruh dalam hatinya sendiri. Tapi bila ia tidak menceritakannya, siapa lagi yang akan memberitahu adiknya yang tidak berdosa ini?

"Besok saja, Naruto."

Wajah adiknya menekuk, namun tak terlalu lama karena sang adik keburu menyembunyikan wajahnya di pinggang kakaknya. "Baik, kak..." Kurama tersenyum simpul dengan menyimpan rasa pedih yang seolah harus dimaklumi.

Dipikirnya badan yang pegal akan membantunya tidur, tetapi senandung yang keluar dari mulut seorang ibu di sana, yang tadi menjadi perhatian adiknya, malah membuat badai di pikirannya. Ibunya dulu juga sering menyanyi lagu-lagu yang tidak jelas namun selalu berhasil membuatnya tidur. Saat Naruto sudah benar-benar tidur, Kurama merangkul punggung adiknya itu dan setetes air mata turun dari sudut matanya dan jatuh di atas tanah yang hangat.

Meskipun ia sudah dewasa dalam sudut pandang Bangsa Romawi, Kurama tetap merindukan ayah dan ibunya.

 **AUREUS: Story of A Slave**

 **Chapter 3: Rhodopis**

Hari itu di atrium kediaman Uchiha, Naruto mendengar suara orang bertengkar di salah satu ruangan. Biasanya, kedua anak laki-laki Uchiha Fugaku yang bertengkar, tentu saja itu hanya pikirannya, dan saat itu, ia bisa mendengar suara berat Fugaku yang penuh wibawa. Ini masih pagi, pikirnya, entah apa yang dibicarakan ketiga pria itu.

Memang dasar anak kecil dengan rasa ingin tahu yang bisa membunuhnya, dia mengendap-endap di bawah jendela di mana suara pertengkaran itu berasal. Mereka bertiga membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan forum, masyarakat, kedudukan... Naruto tidak bisa mencerna itu semua. Dia adalah budak, tidak hanya polos seperti kebanyakan anak kecil, tapi juga bodoh seperti budak rendah lainnya. Jantungnya bertalu amat cepat ketika ia mendengar bahwa Fugaku yang sedang berbicara dengan lantang tiba-tiba terdiam. Sang tuan mengetahui ada pencuri dengar di rumahnya.

Baru saja ia ingin melarikan diri, sosok Mikoto yang hangat melambaikan tangannya. Wanita itu ada di seberang atrium, memanggilnya dengan isyarat tangan. Dia takut pada sang nyonya tapi menghadapi Fugaku sama mengerikannya dengan menghadapi singa afrika di amfiteater. Naruto melangkah lembut tanpa suara di atas rumput hijau di atrium untuk menghadap orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Naruto." Kata sang nyonya. Mata anak itu seperti tak lepas dari jempol kakinya yang tak beralas. "Kau ada pekerjaan?"

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan lirih, senada angin panas Campania. "Tapi aku akan kembali ke tempatku."

"Ikut aku."

Tak ada masalah berarti, kecuali Fugaku yang kini berdiri di teras sambil mencari-cari penguntitnya. Mikoto sudah meninggalkan atrium dan Naruto berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyusul sang nyonya. Terdengar tawa kecil dari bibir selembut susu itu ketika si anak kecil sudah berjalan dengan kecepatan normal di belakangnya.

Yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto adalah mata Fugaku yang menyalang laksana bara. Pria itu sedang memutuskan hukuman yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan anak itu seumur hidupnya. Tapi setega itukah dia?

…..

"Lain kali jangan menguping seperti itu."

Naruto tidak berani menjawab atau sekadar mencuri pandang ke wajah sang nyonya. Ia meletakkan segulung papirus dan _atramentum_ (tinta hitam) serta sebatang _stillus_ (pena) yang terbuat dari kayu di atas meja. Saat ini ia sedang membantu Mikoto untuk menulis sesuatu di _tabularium_ (ruang arsip) milik suaminya.

Wanita yang hebat, itulah Mikoto. Fugaku memang tidak mengekangnya tetapi perlakuan pria itu terhadap dirinya sama seperti kebanyakan pria Romawi yang memandang perempuan dengan sebelah mata. Mikoto baru saja meletakkan sebuah buku tebal dan ia pun duduk, lalu mencelupkan _stillus_ -nya ke dalam bak tinta.

"Ambilkan anggur untukku," titah sang nyonya. Naruto segera keluar ruangan dan mencari seorang budak rumah lain yang bisa ia minta tolong untuk ke gudang anggur.

Seorang budak laki-laki asal Yunani yang menjaga gudang itu bertanya pada Naruto. "Untuk siapa?"

" _Domina_."

Si budak pun memasuki gudang. Naruto tidak diperbolehkan masuk, lebih tepatnya tidak seorang pun diizinkan masuk ke dalam gudang anggur karena takut merusak cita rasa anggur yang disimpan di sana. Budak asal Yunani itu berbeda dengan Naruto –berharga, dipelihara dan _bukan barang yang bisa dibuang_. Ketika si budak membawa sebuah kendi, Naruto sudah memberi tangannya untuk menerima kendi itu tapi si budak Yunani segera berlalu. "Di mana dia?" Bahkan dia menyebut Mikoto dengan kata 'dia'.

" _Tabularium_ ," jawab Naruto kecil sembari setengah berlari mengimbangi langkah si budak Yunani.

Mereka berjalan hingga ke tabularium di mana Mikoto masih menarikan ujung penanya pada permukaan papirus. Sebuah piala kristal sudah ada di sana, mungkin sang nyonya mengambilnya sendiri. Tanpa disuruh, si budak Yunani menuangkan isi kendi itu ke dalam piala.

Cairannya bening, mirip air putih. Naruto memperhatikan wanita terhormat itu meminum anggurnya sedikit dan menyimpannya sebentar di dalam mulutnya, baru ditelan. Mikoto menggoyangkan tangannya untuk mengusir entah siapa sehingga kedua budak itu berbalik badan.

"Kau tunggu di sini."

Antara Naruto dan budak Yunani itu bertukar pandangan sebentar, kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dan si budak Yunani kembali ke dekat meja sang nyonya.

"Bukan kau."

Si budak Yunani terhenyak. Naruto mendekati meja dengan langkah seperti habis memecahkan sebuah patung kuarsa. Anak itu merasa tak punya kepentingan apapun untuk tetap bersama Mikoto. Meskipun begitu, si budak Yunani tetap meninggalkan _tabularium_ dan Naruto mematung untuk mendengarkan titah selanjutnya.

"Dimana Fugaku menempatkanmu?" tanya Mikoto setelah meletakkan penanya di atas meja. Sejenak, ia menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Di binatu."

Mikoto menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya dengan ekspresi jijik. Zaman itu di Romawi, binatu atau tempat pencucian pakaian bukan hanya tempat yang tidak menyenangkan tapi juga membunuh perlahan. Bukan karena beratnya pekerjaan di sana, tetapi bahan yang digunakan sebagai pembersih adalah urin.

"Mulai sekarang," titah sang nyonya lagi, "kau akan membantuku mengurus perpustakaan dan _tabularium_. Fugaku sudah mengabaikan koleksi buku-bukunya." Mikoto melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan matanya lurus ke arah mata Naruto. Jantung anak budak itu bertalu makin kencang, bisa mendobrak keluar dari tulang rusuknya bila mata sang nyonya tidak segera berubah menjadi tatapan yang teduh. "Bisa?" tuntut Mikoto.

Naruto mengangguk patuh dengan disertai rasa takut. Ada sedikit rasa iba dalam diri Uchiha Mikoto melihat anak budak Yunani-Mesir yang berbadan kurus dan dekil, dengan kaki tak beralas dan wajah boros Naruto yang telah kehilangan keceriaannya entah sejak kapan. Ia memperhatikan anak itu dan mengangkat dagunya, mencoba menangkap satu-satunya yang berkilau di wajah si anak budak.

"Matamu jernih," puji sang Nyonya Uchiha. Wanita itu tidak berbohong dan kata-katanya tulus. Sebagai ibu, ia melihat mata Naruto yang penuh tanya sejak anak itu memasuki _tabularium_. Dia pasti ingin menuntaskan hasrat ingin tahunya, pikir Mikoto.

"Sekarang duduklah," titah wanita terhormat itu lagi. Awalnya Naruto ragu karena baru kali itu ia mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Keluarga Uchiha, meski akhirnya ia tetap mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi dan menjadikan dirinya sejajar dengan Mikoto. "Aku ingin membacakan kisah Rhodopis, kisah seorang budak Yunani yang menikah dengan Raja Mesir."

Bak tinta yang tadi digunakan ditutup dan buku yang tadi disalin pun ditegakkan. Bila Naruto bisa membaca, dia akan melihat aksara yang berbeda; cenderung bulat-bulat dan karakternya kurang tegas bila dibandingkan aksara Latin. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Naruto seseorang membacakan sebuah kisah untuknya.

"Seorang raja di Mesir menemukan sebuah sandal dengan bentuk yang sangat indah yang tertinggal di anak tangga."

Mikoto mulai membacakan kisah itu sementara si anak budak diam memperhatikan dengan mata penuh ketertarikan. Telinganya akan meraup semua kata-kata yang dikeluarkan sang nyonya sementara otaknya akan merekamnya dengan baik.

"Wanita yang memiliki sandal tersebut pasti sangat cantik, begitu pikir Sang Raja. Ia memerintah seluruh orang istana untuk mencarikan pemilik sandal itu. Namun siapa sangka bahwa sandal itu dimiliki oleh Rhodopis, seorang pelayan asal Yunani..."

Naruto mendengarkan kisah itu hingga usai. Tak ada yang mengetahui apa maksud Mikoto mengajari Naruto hal-hal semacam itu, padahal anak itu adalah budak yang tidak berharga. Terutama sekali Fugaku yang pada akhirnya menemukan budak kecilnya beberapa saat setelah sang nyonya selesai membacakan kisah Rhodopis.

…..

Perempuan adalah makhluk inferior, begitu anggapan Uchiha Fugaku dan sebagian besar rakyat Romawi. Saat ini Mikoto sedang meringkuk di atas kasurnya yang lembut dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan. Pipinya memerah karena bekas tamparan suaminya.

Bukan salah Fugaku. Itu murni kesalahan Mikoto dan wanita itu mengakuinya. Ia sedikit menyesal meski sebagian besar hatinya terlalu egois untuk meminta maaf. Tuduhan pria itu memang benar bahwa dia membawa Naruto ke tabularium untuk menyembunyikan anak itu.

Dan saat ini juga, tubuh kecil si budak Yunani-Mesir itu diseret oleh tangan Fugaku sendiri ke tempat pandai besi di sarang gladiatornya. Naruto tidak menolak, hanya saja kakinya tak mampu melangkah karena seluruh badannya gemetar ketakutan. Hukuman yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya menanti di sebuah tungku.

 _ **To be continued**_


	4. Legitimasi

Usia 14 tahun sudah dianggap dewasa pada saat itu sehingga Kurama sudah mulai dilatih untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menjadi gladiator, penerus ayahnya. Hari itu pertama kalinya ia latihan bersama remaja lainnya setelah bertahun-tahun bekerja di kandang kuda. Yang namanya latihan memang tidak ada yang ringan, apalagi latihan menjadi seorang petarung. Jelas sekali Kurama harus menyiapkan ekstra tenaga.

Latihan pertamanya adalah lari. Selama berjam-jam dengan jeda istirahat tertentu, Kurama dan calon gladiator lainnya harus lari mengelilingi Kota Herculaneum sebanyak mungkin. Yang paling lambat akan mendapati sebuah pecut panjang menyapa kulit punggung mereka yang telanjang.

Kurama bukan yang terburuk tapi juga bukan yang terbaik. Meski begitu, kakinya serasa putus dan untuk pertama kalinya ia boleh memasuki tempat para budak disimpan. Ada Naruto di sana, meringkuk memunggungi pintu. Ada garis-garis kemerahan di punggung mungilnya dan bahunya bergetar. Naruto kecil menangis.

"Naruto?"

Berbagai pikiran negatif memenuhi kepala sang kakak. Fugaku pasti melakukan sesuatu pada adiknya.

Anak berusia enam tahun itu segera menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya. Tangisannya kembali pecah, begitu keras sampai Kurama merasa Gunung Vesuvius bisa meledak karena tangisan itu. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengusap punggung Naruto perlahan untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Kurama yang berusaha tidak terdengar panik.

Sang adik melepas pelukannya namun wajahnya menunduk. Bahu mungilnya masih berguncang membuat hati Kurama kian pilu. Tak tahan lagi, sang kakak menopang dagu adiknya dan mengangkatnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya dia.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya.

Mata biru Naruto masih sembab. Kurama mengepal amat keras sampai tangannya bergetar. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya yang masih enam tahun diperlakukan seperti itu?

"Fugaku!"

•••

 ** _AUREUS: Story of A Slave_**  
 ** _Chapter 4: Legitimasi_**

•••

Ada festival tahunan di Roma setiap tanggal 29 Augustus. Festival itu semacam pesta rakyat di mana akan ada ajang olahraga, balapan dan tentu saja pertandingan. Keluarga ningrat, politikus dan petinggi angkatan biasanya akan saling menyapa di luar konteks pekerjaan mereka.

Pun Fugaku yang sudah tidak sabar. Ia berencana pergi ke Roma bersama seluruh keluarganya dan mengenalkan putra-putranya pada orang-orang penting di sana, terutama kaum Patrician. Ambisi Fugaku untuk menempatkan salah satu putranya di kursi senator menjadikannya keras dalam mendidik.

Ini masih periode liburan musim panas dan akan berakhir setelah festival selesai. Fugaku mengulet dengan malas di terasnya sementara angin laut menerpa kain tuniknya. Segar, Teluk Napoli memang memiliki pesonanya sendiri termasuk menenangkan otak seorang pejabat kota yang biasa dipusingkan dengan urusan ini-itu.

"Fugaku."

Suara seseorang menyentaknya. Orang itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan amarah yang menggebu dan rahang bergetar. Fugaku tidak tahu nama orang itu, tetapi dia tahu nama ayah dari orang itu.

"Anak Minato," balas Fugaku.

Orang itu, Kurama, menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok wajah angkuh itu. Dia bahkan berani menginjak rumput hijau yang terpelihara itu dengan kakinya yang berdebu. Kurama berhenti tepat di hadapan tuannya seperti sedang menantang maut.

"Kau mencap adikku." Anak sang gladiator langsung merujuk pada luka bakar di dahi kiri Naruto. Tak ada basa-basi lagi untuk adik tercinta. "Dia bahkan belum bisa tidur sendiri."

Fugaku menanggapi cacian itu dengan sangat tenang, setenang riak permukaan Laut Mediterania dari kejauhan. "Siapa namamu?" Jujur saja, Fugaku hanya hapal nama beberapa budaknya, termasuk Minato. Kurama baru saja mengetahui fakta bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak dipedulikan.

"Kurama," jawabnya tak sabar. "Kau telah-"

"Baiklah, Kurama, anak Minato," potong Fugaku cepat. Tak ada hal istimewa untuk mengingat nama Kurama selain karena sudah membentaknya -cukup berani dan tentu saja nekad. "Segera bersiap-siap, siang ini kita akan ke Roma." Dan sang tuan pun memasuki rumahnya lagi setelah tulang-tulangnya merasa lebih baik. Masih ada hal yang masuk ke dalam agendanya sebelum liburan usai.

"Untuk?"

"Mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah."

Fugaku seolah tak peduli, meskipun kini Kurama tahu bahwa dirinya telah menjadi salah satu prioritas dari diri sang tuan. Tawaran, atau perintah yang diberikan pasti menjadi salah satu penentu masa depannya. Mengambil kesempatan ke Roma artinya ia akan mengubah hidupnya dari seorang tukang kuda menjadi seseorang yang lebih diterima di mata masyarakat dan artinya juga, ia harus meninggalkan adik kesayangannya.

"Tunggu," sergah Kurama sesaat setelah sosok Fugaku menghilang di balik dinding. Ia pun mengejar tuannya dengan setengah berlari. "Tolong, berjanjilah..."

"Apa?"

"Jaga adikku. Dia bisa menjadi asetmu yang berharga."

Sebuah seringai licik pun tampak dari wajah tegas seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Pesan itu dianggap sebagai izin baginya untuk memanfaatkan Namikaze kecil yang entah siapa namanya yang ia cap kemarin dengan besi panas. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berkata, "Kau memberi legitimasi itu, anak muda?"

Sejenak Kurama ragu. Ia merasa telah mengumpankan adiknya ke kolam belut. Akan tetapi tanpa ia mengatakan hal itu pun, Naruto pasti diperlakukan oleh Fugaku entah baik atau buruk. "Ya," jawabnya setengah ragu, setengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Bahkan bila kau menjual adikku di tempat pelacuran di Pompeii, kau memiliki hak untuk itu."

Fugaku mendengus, meremehkan, tetapi dalam pikirannya ada gambaran yang terulang. Pria terhormat itu ditinggal oleh budaknya yang sudah meninggalkan teras villa itu. Kurama lebih mirip dengan Kushina dalam versi yang berbeda. Diingat kembali terakhir kali ia melihat wanita asal Mesir itu berteriak-teriak seperti tukang ramal asal Yunani di masa Leonidas. Fugaku tak mengerti Bahasa Mesir Kuno tapi nada wanita itu menggaung di telinganya bahkan setelah 6 tahun berlalu.

Wanita itu bersumpah dengan jantung suaminya, berdiri di tengah amfiteater dan menepuk-nepuk pasir di tengah arena tanding itu. Ia tak tahu persis apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu, tetapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding ketika ia tahu bahwa anak terkecil dari wanita itu memberi mata yang sama dengan mata ayahnya.

Kemarin siang setelah ia menorehkan besi panas di dahi anak itu, ada hal yang tak akan ia lupakan. Anak budak itu menangkap matanya dengan tatapan sengit, persis seperti kilau mata biru sang gladiator, sementara wajahnya keras seperti ganasnya padang pasir di Mesir dengan aura mengerikan ibunya. Ia merasa harus mengetahui nama anak itu. Siapa tahu ia bisa memanfaatkannya.

Tapi masa depan adalah misteri. Fugaku tak perlu memikirkan itu terlalu serius. Saat ini ia hanya perlu mengerjakan apa yang perlu dikerjakan.

•••

Menenangkan anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya bukanlah hal sulit bagi sosok wanita bernama Mikoto, andai saat itu permen begitu murah, tapi tidak menenangkan hati seorang anak kecil berdarah Mesir-Yunani yang sedang menatap langit seolah ia adalah bagian dari langit itu sendiri. Naruto menatap ke luar jendela ruang arsip di mana Mikoto melakukan pekerjaannya yang tertunda kemarin. Anak itu kembali menyediakan pena, tinta, segulung papirus dan anggur putih untuk sang nyonya.

"Naruto," panggil sang nyonya, "aku hampir selesai. Bisa kau kembalikan gulungan ini ke tempatnya semula?". Naruto kecil menyanggupi. Ia mengambil sebuah gulungan papirus yang ditunjuk oleh Mikoto dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu. Kotak kayu itu diletakkan di salah satu rak di sana. "Maafkan perlakuan suamiku." Naruto diam tak menjawab, tepatnya tak bisa menjawab.

Seorang budak tak punya hak untuk dimintai maaf. Sejak ia dilahirkan di jalanan, ia tak mengenal apa itu maaf. Dia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa ayah dan ibunya.

"Siang ini Fugaku akan pergi ke Roma. Aku akan mengajarimu membaca dan menulis."

Naruto harus berkali-kali takjub pada suara Mikoto yang mendesir halus di telinganya. Ia sempat melamunkan perlakuan tuannya padanya. Seharusnya ia merasa tersanjung dengan ajakan itu, tetapi ia menanyakan hal yang tak terduga.

"Apakah yang ada di dahiku," katanya seraya menunduk dan mendekati Sang Nyonya. Pertanyaannya diputus oleh dirinya sendiri, menatap ujung kaki wanita itu yang tertutup oleh tunik yang sangat panjang. "Apakah ini sebuah tulisan?" Naruto menyingkirkan sedikit rambutnya yang menutupi sebagian kecil dahinya dan menunjukkan luka yang dibuat oleh Fugaku.

Mikoto menyingkap sejumput helai pirang kusam anak itu dan memperhatikan luka yang ada di sana. Wajah sang nyonya yang biasanya lembut kini mengeras, menandakan ia menaruh perhatian pada luka itu dengan seksama. Ada 5 karakter dengan sebuah titik setelah karakter ketiga.

" _Nolite me_ ," gumamnya, "hentikan aku."

Si anak budak terdiam. Ia menunggu kalimat penjelasan.

"Aku melihatmu mencuri dengar apa yang didiskusikan oleh suamiku dan anak-anakku. Kau tahu, mereka adalah politikus dan calon politikus. Pembicaraan mereka rahasia dan kau adalah―" Kalimat selanjutnya, sanggpkah Mikoto mengatakannya? Bukan dirinya yang sedang ia khawatirkan, tetapi bagaimana Naruto mencerna kalimat itu sementara jiwanya masih polos tak bernoda sedikit pun?

Tetapi si anak budak tetap manusia. Ia hanyalah anak kecil dengan rasa penasaran dan rasa ingin tahu. Binar matanya tak bisa berbohong dan Mikoto yakin dengan perkataannya kemarin bahwa Naruto adalah anak yang cerdas.

"―telingamu seharusnya ditutup dengan besi cair, seperti yang dilakukan Bangsa Arya nun jauh di sana terhadap budak-budak mereka."

Naruto terkejut. Apakah luka di dahinya adalah belas kasihan Fugaku padanya, atau Mikoto sebenarnya adalah wanita yang kaku? Anak itu menunduk sekali lagi, memikirkan luka yang ia dapat.

Bahkan kakaknya tidak diperlakukan begitu.

•••

 _Hora sexta ―_ sekitar tengah hari dalam sistem pembagian waktu, Kurama bersama belasa remaja lainnya mengantre memasuki kurungan kayu yang ditarik oleh dua ekor kuda. Fugaku akan berangkat sore nanti untuk menghindari udara panas Campania sementara para calon gladiatornya berangkat duluan. Kurama duduk bersandar di kurungan itu, menunduk dan memperhatikan rantai yang membebat leher dan kakinya. Ia merasa seperti dikirim ke neraka dibanding ke _ludi_.

Kuda-kuda itu disentak dan kereta pun melaju ke Roma. Mereka dikirim oleh Fugaku untuk disekolahkan di _Ludus Magnus ―_ sekolah gladiator terbesar di Roma. Sang tuan telah menggelontorkan puluhan _aureus,_ mata uang emas dengan harga tertinggi, untuk melatih mereka dan sebaiknya mereka lulus dengan hasil memuaskan.

Kurama memutuskan menjual jiwanya pada kematian, sama seperti ayahnya. Di nadinya mengalir darah Sparta, tempat ayahnya berasal. Hidupnya telah berakhir hari ini dan ketika ia sampai di Roma, hidup baru akan dimulai.

"Kakak!"

Lamunan Kurama buyar. Adiknya yang dekil dan kurus itu berlari mengejar kereta kurungannya. Matanya serasa panas saat itu. Ia tak tahan untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya, tapi ia tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Adiknya yang bodoh itu seharusnya tidak usah mengejarnya.

"Kakak!"

Sial. Mengapa pekikan anak budak itu tak kunjung selesai? Tidakkah seseorang menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha? Pukul saja Naruto agar dia bisa melupakan dirinya. Naruto bodoh!

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kurama selain menatap wajah sang adik yang kecut dengan lelehan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya yang berdebu. Naruto sampai terjatuh ketika mengejar keretanya. Bagus, percepat kuda-kudanya agar ia tak lagi melihat wajah menyedihkan Naruto.

Naruto tak bangkit lagi setelah jatuh. Ia tetap terduduk di jalanan Herculaneum sambil menangis sesenggukan. Kini ia sebatang kara. Kakaknya tak akan kembali dalam waktu cepat. Itu juga kalau dia berhasil bertahan hidup di arena mematikan bernama amfiteater.

Satu lagi. Kurama melupakan janjinya untuk bercerita seperti apa kedua orangtuanya.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _Maaf untuk yang menyapa ane, ga ada yang ane bales sapaannya. Ane ga ngerti cara balesnya  
_ TT^TT


	5. Obsidian

**Herculaneum, Desember 47 M**

Seluruh orang di kediaman Uchiha panik. Kabarnya Mikoto sakit dan Fugaku tidak ada di rumah -entah kemana perginya sang tuan. Para budak rumah mondar-mandir membawa barang-barang: sebuah kuali masak, kemenyan arab, sekeranjang kurma kering yang bijinya sudah dibuang.

Seorang budak perempuan bernama Sakura termasuk yang ikut sibuk. Saat ini dia sedang menunggui tungku di _culina_ (dapur) agar apinya tetap menyala. Angin malam di luar benar-benar kencang sehingga bisa saja meredupkan apinya. Ia memasak air setelah berjam-jam tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika kabar sang nyonya sakit mendadak.

"Sudah cukup," gumamnya setelah mencelupkan ujung jarinya ke air dalam kuali.

Diambilnya sepotong kain kumal yang biasa digunakan untuk mengangkat kuali panas. Dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang, Sakura sudah bertambah kuat dan mampu membawa air hangat itu menuju _cubicula_ (kamar tidur) sang nyonya. Saat ia melewati ruangan-ruangan untuk menuju ke sana, beberapa budak rumah berseru girang dan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak amat keras.

"Anak perempuan! Anak perempuan!"

•••

 _ **AUREUS: Story of A Slave**_  
 _ **Chapter 5: Obsidian**_

•••

Mengagumkan. Tak ada kata lain yang lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan si anak budak Yunani-Mesir itu. Kemampuan bertarungnya lebih baik dibanding ayahnya dulu. Dia baru saja menjatuhkan seniornya, seorang calon gladiator yang usianya 2 tahun lebih tua.

Kurama benar. Naruto adalah aset Keluarga Uchiha yang amat berharga.

 _Prriiiiit!_

"Kalian bisa istirahat. Kembali lagi ke sini ketika peluit dibunyikan kembali."

Seorang pelatih, mantan gladiator Fugaku yang telah merdeka, disewa oleh mantan tuannya untuk melatih anak-anak calon petarung. Fugaku tak mau rugi bila nanti harus menyekolahkan mereka ke _ludi_ resmi milik kekaisaran dengan mendaftarkan anak-anak tak berpengalaman. Naruto menjadi peserta latihan termuda saat ini.

Para calon gladiator itu bubar tanpa suara. Mereka lelah setelah diadu satu sama lain. Salah satu di antara mereka mengucek matanya karena dilempar pasir oleh lawannya saat latihan.

"Tenagamu luar biasa," puji seorang teman pada Naruto. Namanya Kiba, asalnya dari daratan Jermania.

"Aku hanya tidak mau mati."

"Siapa juga yang akan membunuhmu, bocah dekil?" sahut seorang murid latihan lainnya yang badannya paling besar.

"Entahlah. Butiran pasir, mungkin."

Para murid latihan pra- _ludi_ itu duduk di tepi amfiteater kecil milik Fugaku. Udara begitu dingin tetapi pelatih mereka, Morino Ibiki memaksa mereka bertelanjang dada. Mereka bergerombol, kulit mereka saling bersentuhan meski di antara mereka banyak yang saling berselisih.

Mata Naruto memicing curiga pada seorang anak perempuan yang menghampiri Ibiki. Budak itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga pelatihnya itu. Ia mendecih ketika Ibiki meliriknya.

"Naruto!"

Umpatan demi umpatan meluncur dari hatinya tanpa bisa keluar dari lidahnya. Kepalanya bisa dihantam bila ia ketahuan bersikap kurang ajar pada si pelatih

" _Domina_ Mikoto memanggilmu," sambung Ibiki.

Tidak ada permisi. Tidak ada basa-basi. Naruto langsung meninggalkan pelatihnya untuk menemui sang nyonya. Dia masih remaja kecil, namun langkahnya sudah seperti seorang laksamana di atas kapal tempurnya.

•••

Antara amfiteater kecil dengan kediaman Uchiha hanya dipisahkan oleh kandang kuda. Naruto diekori oleh si anak perempuan yang tadi menghampiri Ibiki hingga ke atrium. Pohon jeruk yang ada di sana sudah tampak menyedihkan tanpa daun-daunnya.

Sesekali Naruto mengintip ke belakang. Anak perempuan ini seusia dengannya dan tampaknya sedang mengalami perkembangan seksual. Perempuan itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum padanya. Jujur saja, hal itu membuat si gladiator cilik merasa risi.

 _Cubicula_ , istilah Latin untuk menyebut kamar tidur. Mikoto ada di atas ranjangnya. Ketika para budak menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada si gladiator cilik, ada noda darah yang sangat lebar pada kain alas tidur sang nyonya. Mata Naruto melebar melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kemarilah," perintah Mikoto pada Naruto. Sesosok bayi yang baru dibersihkan diserahkan pada ibunya. "Berikan salam untuk penjagamu, Sasuke."

Bayi yang masih merah itu tampak tenang dalam bungkusan kain bedong dan pelukan ibunya. Sasuke, nama bayi itu. Naruto mendekati si bayi dan mengusap kepalanya yang masih ditumbuhi rambut-rambut tipis.

"Sasuke..."

Ada senyuman tulus yang terlukis di wajah si gladiator cilik. Cukup sering ia melihat bayi di tempat para budak dikurung, tetapi tidak ada yang begitu menawan seperti bayi berdarah ningrat ini. Hatinya damai dan begitu sejuk seperti matahari terbit di musim dingin.

Tak lama seorang _pengacau_ datang. Fugaku, masih terengah-engah karena sehabis berlari, memasuki _cubicula_ dan membuat Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata. Pria itu mengecup kening istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengambil Sasuke ke dalam buaiannya.

"Ambilkan kurma," perintah Fugaku. Sepertinya baru kali ini Mikoto melihat suaminya memberi perintah dengan wajah bahagia dan senyum yang tak bisa dikata-kata. Fugaku amat menawan dengan hilangnya segala ketegasan dari dirinya.

Sebutir kurma diambil oleh sang _magistratus_ sementara tangan kirinya masih menggendong putrinya. Dengan mulutnya, ia memisahkan biji kurma dan melumat daging buahnya tanpa menelannya. Hasil lumatan itu pun dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Naruto melihatnya. Mata bayi itu. Ia teringat pada ujung tombak yang dulu dipakai Kurama untuk latihan. Tak salah lagi, mata Sasuke benar-benar seperti batu obsidian; hitam, berkilau dan tajam.

"Kau akan menjadi kuil cintaku. Kesayanganku. Belahan jiwaku."

Kalimat itu adalah mantra bagi Sasuke dari sang ayah. Sejak ia belum dilahirkan pun dirinya sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Mungkin Fugaku bisa kasar terhadap Mikoto, tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Bayi itu adalah nyawanya.

Tak ada yang sadar bahwa pemandangan itu menimbulkan niat buruk dalam diri seorang gladiator cilik. Bukan niat buruk, lebih tepatnya adalah ketidakmengertian. Bukankah tadi sang nyonya telah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai penjaga bayi itu? Saat ini yang dilihat Naruto adalah bahaya tingkat tinggi karena sosok sang _magistratus_.

•••

Suatu pagi, masih di Bulan Desember, seorang remaja terlompat dari mimpinya. Napasnya menderu namun ia tak berkeringat. Dicobanya mengingat mimpi buruk apa barusan, tapi ia tak kunjung mengingatnya.

"Kiba masih tidur," gumamnya.

Ia melirik ke pintu kamarnya -penjaranya. Ada rantai yang membebat pintu jeruji ke jeruji lainnya. Mungkin orang lain akan berpikir bahwa remaja itu masih dikurung, tetapi yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah kesempatan untuk tidur lebih lama bagi para gladiator cilik ini.

"Sasuke..."

Benar, yang ada di mimpinya tadi adalah Sasuke. Ia bermimpi melihat Sasuke dewasa yang terjun dari tebing Pantai Napoli. Wajahnya abstrak, tidak jelas, tetapi ia bisa melihat sebuah selendang ungu yang dipakai wanita itu -Sasuke versi dewasa.

"Aku terlalu banyak berkhayal," gumamnya dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur lagi.

 _ **To be continued**_

Agak keblinger saat ngetik ini -,-  
Mungkin otak saia pindah dari Ercolano ke Kiev -,-


	6. Pengasuh

**Herculaneum** , **musim dingin 52 M**

Lantai amfiteater pribadi milik _Magistratus_ Fugaku terlihat berwarna putih kusam akibat salju. Tempat itu tetap garang dengan anak-anak calon gladiator yang sedang diadu satu-satu. Dinginnya udara seperti tak membiarkan jiwa tarung mereka luput.

Pun Naruto yang baru saja memasang kuda-kuda setelah Ibiki si pelatih menunjuk dirinya. Si anak remaja ini nyaris telanjang, kecuali dari pinggang hingga separuh pahanya.

Dada Naruto seperti kena bercak darah, tapi sebenarnya itu adalah cat merah. Lawannya Kiba, dengan cat kuning di dekat tulang selangkanya.

Latihan yang diberikan Ibiki tampaknya adalah latihan moral. Setiap pasangan sahabat diadu. Yang tidak mau menyerang atau menerima serangan tanpa perlawanan akan direndam di anak sungai di dekat pasar.

Masalahnya sungai di Herculaneum sudah jadi padang es untuk bermain anak-anak.

Peluit dibunyikan. Kedua orang ini butuh waktu satu detik untuk memulai serangan. Entah mencari kelemahan, entah menghindari suara hati. Yang jelas, beberapa detik kemudian kepala Naruto terhuyung setelah Kiba menonjok rahangnya.

•••  
 _ **Aureus: Story of A Slave**_  
 _ **Chapter 6: Pengasuh**_  
•••

Sore harinya, Naruto yang baru selesai latihan meninju lapisan es di atas tempat minum kuda. Dibasuhnya wajah penuh lebam sementara Kiba mengambil sebongkah kecil es dari sana.

"Harusnya kau menghindari mata, sialan!" cercanya sembari menempelkan es ke mata kirinya yang bengkak.

Naruto meraba rahangnya sebentar. Ia pun sama sakitnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ibiki minta pertunjukan, bukan pertarungan adil."

"Kita akan sering memakai helm di pertandingan sungguhan. Kau menyerang di bagian yang akan terlindungi."

 _Betul juga_ , batin Naruto.

Ia menciduk air lalu mengusapkannya ke leher. Dalam hatinya ia juga mengutuk kaki Kiba yang tadi menginjaknya tepat di sana untuk mengakhiri latihan.

Dia hampir mati omong-omong.

"Mungkin kau bisa dikirim ke sekolah gladiator musim semi nanti. Kakakku sekolah di Roma, Fugaku mengirimnya saat dia usia enam belas," ujar Naruto.

Air muka Kiba mengendur. "Berarti kakakmu hebat."

Tak seperti Naruto, dia sejak lahir memang sendirian. Tak ingat siapa saja yang merawatnya kecuali sebuah tempat penampungan yang kumuh di Kartago.

Esnya habis. Ia mengambil es lagi dari bak minum kuda itu dan kembali mengompres matanya.

"Siapa nama kakakmu?"

Sepertinya acara basuh muka sudah selesai. Gantian Kiba yang menguasai bak itu.

"Kurama."

Wajahnya sudah lebih baik. Sore ini tak begitu terasa nyerinya, tapi biasanya malam-malam bagi calon gladiator itu hampir tidak pernah damai. Kalau tidak terlalu lelap karena lelah, tidak bisa tidur karena menahan sakit akibat latihan atau hukuman.

Tapi pada sore itu juga Naruto dan Kiba mendapati pemandangan tak biasa. Seorang balita perempuan berlarian di sekitar kandang kuda, mengejar sesuatu yang terbang dengan panik. Seukuran burung tapi sayapnya ringkih.

Ini hampir petang dan langit sudah gelap. Tak adakah yang mencari anak itu?

Naruto menyikut Kiba padahal temannya sudah memperhatikan anak itu sejak kemunculannya. Kiba pun benar-benar menyudahi kesibukannya dengan air es.

Anak itu akhirnya menangkap makhluk malang bersayap itu. Naruto bangkit, secara tak sadar mendekati si gadis kecil. Kiba tak sempat menegurnya karena ia baru sadar saat Naruto sudah lima langkah di depannya.

Dia bukan anak biasa, pikir Kiba. Ada jimat bulan sabit terbalik yang menggantung di lehernya. Jangan-jangan dia anak keluarga Uchiha?

Keluarga budak tak ada yang memakai jimat. Lagi pula anak itu terlalu _bersih_ kulitnya.

Naruto berlutut seolah di hadapannya adalah Venus cilik yang sedang menyelinap turun ke dunia. Jubahnya berkibar sedikit ketika wajahnya ditangkap mata cemerlang si anak.

"Ah..."

Seekor ngengat tak sedikit pun meronta ketika anak itu memperlihatkan tangkapannya pada sang gladiator. Serangga bersayap jumbo itu segera merayap ke tangan Naruto. Kemudian terbang lagi ke langit Herculaneum.

"Biar aku mengantarmu pulang, Sasuke."

"Dia Sasuke?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

Anak itu pun digendong Naruto dengan satu tangan. Tawa kecil terlepas dari bibirnya. Antara Naruto dan Sasuke seperti Kurama dan Naruto dulu, saat mereka masih bersama. "Ya, dia anak kesayangan Keluarga Uchiha. Bahaya kalau dia di sini."

Mata Sasuke masih mengikuti arah terbangnya si ngengat. Jari telunjuknya mengudara, sepertinya dia ingin ikut terbang bersama. Kekehan keluar dari bibir Naruto dan dielusnya helai rambut hitam Sasuke.

"Kau duluan saja. Tolong bilang pada Ibiki kalau aku ada urusan dengan _Domina_ Mikoto."

Terompah kulit Naruto pun diseret saat ia berjalan ke Villa Albarosa. Kiba masih memperhatikan kedua orang itu. Begitu Naruto mengecup pipi Sasuke, dia segera _kabur_ ke amfiteater.

Sepertinya ada bahan gosip baru untuk teman-teman gladiator.

•••

Sepertinya tidak sopan bila Naruto menghadap sang nyonya dengan telanjang dada, apalagi dia baru selesai latihan. Sasuke sudah mengantuk dan menumpukan kepalanya ke bahu sang gladiator. Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke sudah makan sore atau belum, atau mengapa dia bisa berada di sekitaran kandang kuda tanpa pengawasan.

Seolah anak perempuan itu adalah bagian dari keluarganya sendiri.

Baru ia menginjak lantai atrium, terdengar suara tembikar pecah. Sasuke tersentak bangun. Suara logam dibanting pun menyusul. Naruto segera menuju _perystilum_ (taman sebelah dalam), ke arah sumber suara.

Dan akhirnya sebuah tempat lilin melesat tepat di depan wajah Naruto sebagai penutup _musik pertengkaran suami-istri_ itu.

Sosok Mikoto keluar dari _culina_ (dapur) dengan rambut lusuh. Wajahnya merah dan napasnya memburu. Setitik darah di sudut bibirnya sudah cukup memberi tahu Naruto tentang apa yang terjadi.

Dikiranya Sasuke akan langsung diambil, tapi nyatanya tidak. Wanita itu meninggalkan _perystilum_ dengan langkah lebar. Masih jelas amarah yang dibawa olehnya.

Sasuke merentangkan tangannya minta dilepas. Naruto tak mengabulkannya karena Fugaku menyusul keluar dari _culina_ dengan tampang mabuk, padahal tidak ada bau anggur.

"Cerai...," gumam Fugaku. Dia terlihat lebih buruk dari gladiator yang kalah tanding.

Baru Naruto menurunkan Sasuke. Anak itu baru saja akan memeluk ayahnya, tapi Fugaku terlalu lemas bahkan hanya untuk berjalan. Seorang budak rumah segera membopongnya sebelum sang tuan ambruk ke lantai.

"Jaga Sasuke."

Perintah sang tuan begitu singkat dan jelas, tapi menyerahkan seorang anak perempuan kepada gladiator muda? Mungkin Fugaku dan Mikoto sama-sama mabuk.

Sasuke kecil pin merengek, "Mau kentang..."

Bertambahlah kebingungan sang gladiator. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia merawat seorang anak kecil, apalagi anak emas Keluarga Uchiha. Naruto mulai celingukan mencari siapapun yang bisa dimintai tolong.

"Sakura!"

Padahal gadis itu baru saja hendak mengejar sang nyonya, khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu padanya. Melihat Sasuke menarik-narik ujung jubah sebetis Naruto, Sakura jadi bersimpati.

"Ya?"

"Tolong jaga Sasuke. Dia lapar."

"Minta saja pada orang dapur. Aku harus mengurus _Domina_ Mikoto," jelasnya cepat.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa menelantarkan Sasuke kecil yang manis. Digendongnya lagi anak itu dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mengambil obor di dekat pintu _culina_.

Begitu masuk, Sasuke dan Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh bagian dapur. Tepatnya ke setiap pecahan tembikar. Ini bukan dapur, tapi bekas _amfiteater._

Setidaknya rak penyimpanan bahan makanan masih rapi.

Didudukkannya Sasuke di meja makan. Tak apa, biar mudah Naruto mengawasinya sementara ia menghancurkan kentang rebus yang ia temukan di atas piring perunggu.

"Jangan nakal," pesan sang gladiator pada nona kecilnya.

Sasuke yang masih usia empat tahun mana mengerti dinasihati seperti itu. Ia merosot turun dari meja lalu menyusul Naruto yang sibuk dengan sebuah kentang rebus dan sendok kayu. Diintipnya pekerjaan pengasuh dadakannya.

"Anak nakal."

Naruto tidak bisa tidak tersenyum dengan rasa penasaran khas anak kecil. Ia membiarkan Sasuke berbuat semaunya asalkan tidak membahayakannya, mengingat ruangan ini dipenuhi pecahan tanah lempung kering.

Tunggu.

"Kau memakai alas kaki, 'kan?"

Secara refleks ia mengangkat sedikit ujung kain stola Sasuke hingga nampak betisnya. Anak itu memakai sandal. Oh iya tentu saja karena dia baru saja bermain di kandang kuda.

"Jangan berdiri di situ."

Diangkatnya lagi tubuh Sasuke dan didudukkannya di meja tempat ia menggerus kentang rebus.

"Aku mau madu."

Betul juga. Anak kecil suka yang manis. Kentang tumbuknya baru sedikit jadi ia sisihkan dulu ke sebuah piring tembikar kecil tempat orang biasa menaruh beberapa buah zaitun dalam acara makan. Naruto beranjak dari sana mengambil toples madu di rak.

Madu yang sangat kental. Naruto hanya sekali pernah menelan madu dan jujur saja ia pun tergiur. Tapi ketika didapatnya Sasuke merogoh kentang tumbuknya, diurungkannya niat itu.

Sasuke sudah lapar dan butuh makan.

"Baiklah. Kentang dan madu saja. Mau pakai minyak zaitun?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

Madu itu diciduk barang satu dua sendok dan langsung diguyur di atas kentang. Sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh Naruto bagaimana rasanya. Yang penting Sasuke tidak kelaparan dan harus segera dikembalikan pada ibunya.

Jadi malam itu ─langit sudah gelap total ketika Naruto mengintip ke luar─ Naruto disibukkan dengan putri kecil sang _magistratus._

Ia pun sempat lupa bahwa tubuhnya masih berhias lebam bekas latih tanding.

 _ **To be continued**_

Masihkah ada yang menunggu fict ini?  
Monmaap karena saia berfantasi di dunia antah berantah dan meninggalkan Herculaneum  
:v


	7. Sekeping Aureus

Seorang gladiator muda menyeret langkahnya keluar dari Villa Albarosa menuju kamar pribadinya. Terompahnya menyaruk kerikil jalanan yang ditempeli butir salju. Sesekali ia mendesis karena rasa nyeri.

Seperti biasa, ia akan tidur sampai siang hari begitu sampai di kamarnya; _reward_ kecil dari sang pelatih.

Ini sudah lewat dari jam kedelapan. Dipikirnya kamar tidur para gladiator sudah sepi tapi begitu ia masuk ke lorong, Naruto dihujani berbagai pertanyaan.

"Hei, kau ada hubungan apa dengan Mikoto?"

Pertanyaan satu ini datang dari seorang senior. Naruto mencoba tidak mengacuhkannya sampai ia menendang penjaga kamar untuk membukakan kuncinya.

"Oh, kau mendekatinya lewat anaknya, bukan? Wanita selalu luluh dengan perhatian, kau tahu?"

Pertanyaan lain. Si tukang jaga membuka kunci rantai kamar Naruto dengan enggan karena masih dikuasai antuk. Begitu sang gladiator masuk, kamarnya dirantai kembali.

"Kau bahkan menciumnya tadi. Aku betul, kan?"

Lagi. Naruto sudah kepalang kesal. Dilepasnya kain jubah dan dilempar saja ke sudut ruangan. Dia sudah butuh tidur dan badannya sakit semua.

"Budak yang mencium tuannya. Bukankah itu harusnya diganjar hukuman mati, anak manis?" Tentu saja pertanyaan lain lagi. Kali ini dengan ejekan pada Naruto. "Aku bertaruh kau akan mati saat pertandingan pertamamu."

 _Bisakah kalian diam?_

"Maaf, Naruto," mohon Kiba. "Kau membuat sensasi dan mereka mengintip kita tadi." Naruto tidak peduli apakah sahabatnya berkata jujur atau tidak. Dia hanya ingin tumpukan jeraminya.

 _Diamlah. Aku mau tidur._

"Jangan-jangan kau akan menjadi Trimalchio lalu merampas putri majikanmu sendiri."

"Aku berharap Fugaku menaruhmu di pertandingan satu lawan satu. Mungkin kau bisa pamer keperkasaanmu di depan y _ang mulia ratu_."

"DIAM KALIAAANN!"

Senyap.

Naruto berbaring di atas tumpukan jeraminya. Susah payah ia memiringkan badannya untuk tidur. Kiba tidak main-main saat melawannya tadi dan malam ini semua rasa sakit itu berkumpul.

Bila diingat kembali kejadian tadi, Naruto ingin sekali membenamkan dirinya ke lumpur hisap. Sungguh ia merasa bodoh dan bersalah sekaligus.

Mikoto sialan. Dia akan buat perhitungan nanti.

•••  
 **Aureus: Story of A Slave**  
 **Chapter 7: Sekeping Aureus**  
•••

 _Beberapa saat sebelumnya._

Selama beberapa budak rumah membereskan dapur, Naruto menggandeng Sasuke untuk ke kamarnya. Lagi-lagi hampir sang gladiator telah bertindak kurang ajar. Untung saja Sakura keluar dari kamar tidur sang nyonya sebelum ia mengintip.

"Kau di sini rupanya," celetuk Sakura. Ia melepas tangan kecil Sasuke dari gandengan Naruto untuk menyuruh anak itu masuk ke kamar ibunya. "Ibumu memanggilmu, nona kecil."

Ah, _Venus-_ nya direbut.

Naruto mematung sebentar di depan pintu kamar Mikoto. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar cekikikan khas anak kecil dari Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sedang bercerita pada ibunya tentang dirinya. Agak lama, tapi sebagai budak Naruto tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu bila tidak diperintah.

"Naruto." Sakura sudah keluar lagi. Telapak tangannya berayun, menyuruh sang gladiator mengikutinya. " _Domina_ ingin bicara denganmu."

Tak ada pilihan selain memasuki kamar sang nyonya. Sakura tidak masuk lagi setelah dia melihat anak perempuan itu sedang dikeloni ibunya. Dada Sasuke naik-turun dengan teratur, mungkin sudah tidur.

"Tengoklah ke luar. Apa masih ada orang di luar?" perintah Mikoto.

Naruto pun mengintip ke peristilum ─kamar Mikoto berhadapan langsung dengan tamannya. Hanya ada beberapa budak rumah yang mondar-mandir untuk mematikan api. Begitu juga dengan kamar Fugaku yang sudah gelap sejak tadi.

Tak ada orang. Aman.

Belum Naruto memberi tahu situasi di luar, Mikoto sudah mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama. Gladiator muda itu menumpukan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi rotan dengan kikuk. Sudah berkali-kali ia berhadapan dengan wanita ini, tapi baru sekarang ada sesuatu yang lain.

Apakah ini sebuah rahasia?

Mikoto membuka pembicaraan itu dengan penyesalan. "Maaf aku sampai tidak awas terhadap Sasuke. Aku...,"

 _Teruskan_ saja.

"Maaf aku jadi melibatkanmu."

Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti. Dia takut seandainya yang ada di pikiran negatifnya benar. Takut seandainya sesuatu terjadi pada _domina-_ nya.

Ruangan itu hening untuk beberapa saat. Embusan napas si kecil terdengar kasar beberapa kali. Mungkin dia punya bakat untuk tidur mendengkur.

"Anda bertengkar sampai menelantarkan Sasuke. Untung saja dia ada di kandang kuda dan kebetulan aku ada di sana," jelas sang gladiator.

"Maaf..."

Ya ampun. Sudah berapa kali wanita ini meminta maaf?

"Kalau Anda tidak ingin mengatakannya, tidak apa-apa," tukas Naruto.

Mikoto masih tidak tenang. Masih ada beban sebesar amfiteater di kepalanya. Namun bukannya dia wanita yang tidak peka. Dia justru melihat ketidaknyamanan Naruto dengan jelas.

Lihat saja anak muda ini. Rahangnya lebam, di lehernya ada bekas berwarna biru yang tidak mungkin itu karena pukulan. Lalu masih ada butir pasir yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ada bekas jalur air juga, mungkin dia baru membersihkan diri seadanya.

"Kami tadi bertengkar."

 _Ya, bahkan aku melihatnya dengan jelas tadi._

Wajah cantik Mikoto masih tertuju pada lantai kamar. Sedikit banyak Naruto memahami isi hati majikannya. Dan itu tidak baik.

"Fugaku tidak pernah menikahiku," tukas Mikoto sementara ia tak berani menatap wajah budaknya, "dia menikahi uang keluargaku."

Dan si gladiator diam, bingung harus merespons apa. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia terlibat percintaan dan tidak pernah ia mendengar gosip rumah tangga majikannya. Mungkin budak lain pernah, tapi apa yang jadi bahan bincang-bincang seorang petarung?

"Aku juga tidak pernah mencintainya." Tambahan itu sama sekali tidak berefek pada raut muka Naruto.

" _Domina_ , maafkan kelancangan saya." Si gladiator tak tahan lagi dengan kecanggungan ini. Bukannya ia mau menghindari Mikoto, tapi dia tak terbiasa dengan pembicaraan seperti ini. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang har─"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Kiamat.

Setan apa yang merasuki wanita ini hingga mencintai budak kasar dan rendah milik suaminya? Naruto terkesan dengan _kegilaan_ itu.

"Anda tidak boleh seperti itu!" seru si gladiator muda ini panik ketika Mikoto berjalan mengelilingi kursinya.

Jantungnya terancam meledak.

"Siapa bilang? Aku majikanmu dan kau budakku. Fugaku mengincar sekeping _aureus*_ hanya untuk naik jabatan _._ " Mikoto berhenti tepat di belakang Naruto. Tangan kurusnya membelai kedua bahu sang gladiator, menjadikan itu serangan paling mematikan dari pada yang dilakukan Kiba siang tadi. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Namikaze Naruto."

(* **aureus** adalah pecahan mata uang Romawi Kuno yang nilainya paling tinggi dengan bentuk keping emas besar)

Kalimat itu racun bagi akal sehatnya.

"Kau adalah aset terbaik suamiku. Gladiator terbaik yang pernah dilatih Ibiki." Sepasang lengan putih melingkar, lalu turun, turun, turun, menuju perutnya, lalu turun lagi. "Kau adalah godaanku, Mars- _ku_ , pusat duniaku."

Gladiator tetaplah manusia. Ia terpengaruh. Darah dalam kapilernya berdesir cepat, membuat rona penuh nafsu di wajahnya.

Ayolah, wanita itu sedang menggoda seorang remaja yang baru pubertas.

"Tidak..." Tidak, meski sebagian dirinya menginginkan lebih.

"Tentu saja tidak." Tangan sang majikan dilepas. Dunia kembali normal, sementara Naruto masih dalam euforia sentuhan wanita. Sentuhan pertama kali yang membuat logikanya macet.

Mikoto duduk lagi di kursinya. Ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. Tangannya sudah kotor, begitu juga dengan pikirannya. "Tidak," ulangnya lagi, "karena kau akan menikah dengan Sakura. Itu keputusan Fugaku."

Tidak buruk, pikir Naruto. Sakura tidak punya kekurangan di luar toleransinya. Gadis itu masih sama baiknya dengan gadis pada umumnya di Herculaneum. Tapi tentu saja ini _reward_ istimewa karena belum satu pun dari teman-teman gladiatornya yang mendapatkan perempuan.

"Apapun keputusan Anda, saya turuti." Lirihnya senada angin malam.

" _Apapun?_ "

Sial. Dia terjebak kata-katanya sendiri.

"Ya...," lirihnya, " _apapun._ "

Mikoto menyeringai. Ini tidak seperti sang nyonya yang selama ini Naruto kenal. Berada dalam _lingkaran_ wanita itu sejak kecil membuatnya hafal bagaimana gelagatnya, tapi sungguh cinta ─atau apapun yang _menimpa_ Mikoto─ memberi perbedaan yang sangat berarti.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada untukku. Aku juga akan selalu ada untukmu." Mikoto pun berdiri, memunggungi Naruto yang sedang naik hasratnya. Hampir saja tangan berototnya meraih gaun majikannya kalau tidak ada kalimat lagi yang keluar.

"Pergilah istirahat," pungkas sang _domina_.

Tak perlu diperintah dua kali, Naruto segera berdiri. Nyawanya masih di kamar itu dan sungguh berat untuk membawanya meski langkah kakinya dibuat lebar-lebar. Wanita itu terlihat baik dan sangat sopan ─dan memang seperti itu─ hanya saja malam ini berubah jadi liar.

Naruto kembali ke kamar para gladiator. Kamar penjara yang sangat tidak nyaman dan berbau bangkai tikus. Kamar yang lebih baik untuk kesehatan akal pikirannya. Kamar yang menjadi tempatnya sejak usia sepuluh tahun.

Tubuhnya masih tegang. Ia masih mengutuk Mikoto yang coba-coba dengan remaja seperti dirinya.

Tak ada jalan lain selain mengganti bayang-bayang Mikoto dengan wajah segar Sakura.

 _ **To be continued**_

Nah loh NaruMiko :v

Bdw saia pend publish oneshot NaruHina dengan tema Romawi juga  
Ada yang minat?


	8. Sejarah

**Herculaneum, awal musim semi 52 M**

Morino Ibiki, seorang pensiunan gladiator yang pernah tanding di depan Kaisar. Seakan luka dan rasa sakit tak pernah membuatnya puas, ia kembali ke Herculaneum setelah beberapa kali tampil di Roma. Kini ia berdedikasi sebagai instruktur bagi gladiator milik _Magistratus_ Fugaku.

Terutama untuk Naruto dan Kiba.

"Kita akan kemana?"

Ibiki membawa mereka berdua keluar dari tempat para gladiator _Magistratus_ Fugaku di dekat amfiteater. Tentu saja ini bukan hal biasa. Namun Ibiki memilih bungkam sementara Naruto tak berani bertanya lagi dan Kiba ikutan diam.

Kedua remaja ini hanya bisa menerka-nerka dengan barang bawaan mereka. Pedang kayu dan _scutum_ tiruan.

 _Jadi kita akan melakukan simulasi?_

•••  
 **Aureus: Story of a Slave**  
 **Chapter 8: Sejarah**  
 **•••**

Awal musim semi di bulan Ianuarius membuat sebagian orang Herculaneum memulai aktivitas mereka seolah baru saja terbangun dari hibernasi. Orang-orang menyapu jalanan di depan toko mereka, membuka pintu dan merapikan barang dagangan. Bahkan Naruto dan Kiba bisa merasakan aura semangat pagi dari rumah pandai besi yang asapnya sudah membumbung tinggi.

Blok batu penyusun jalan alanan berganti dengan tanah. Tanah yang masih basah akibat lelehan salju berganti dengan pasir. Ketika pasir yang lembut menggelitik telapak kaki mereka yang telanjang, suara debur ombak meriuh di telinga.

"Whoaa... kita latihan di pantai?" pekik Kiba dengan pertanyaan retorik.

Ibiki berdiri menyamping terhadap lautan. Di hadapannya ada dua orang remaja yang menenteng alat latihan mereka. Sudah dipikirkannya secara masak-masak tentang agenda hari ini.

"Yang kalian pegang itu adalah tiruan _gladius*_ dari kayu _beech_. Bobotnya jauh lebih berat dari _gladius_ sungguhan," terang sang pelatih. "Kalian sudah banyak melewati latihan fisik. Sekarang saatnya mengolah tenaga kalian untuk mengayunkan pedang."

( _ ***gladius**_ adalah pedang pendek khas Romawi Kuno)

Sedikit banyak Naruto dan Kiba mulai paham. Baru kali ini mereka dilatih selayaknya seorang tentara legiun Kekaisaran.

"Kami akan diadu lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum. Tapi akan."

Kiba begitu bersemangat sampai aura wajahnya ditangkap oleh sang pelatih. Tentu saja dia merasa sangat beruntung karena kadet legiun saja baru boleh latihan tanding setelah sekian lama latihan _marching_. Intinya, sebagai budak, dia merasa berharga.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kami dibolehkan keluar." Pernyataan Naruto tentu membuat Kiba ikutan berpikir. Dalam setiap metode baru, mereka seperti sudah siap mental.

Ibiki menunduk sebentar. Membawa dua anak didik favoritnya adalah hasil bujukannya terhadap Fugaku. Tak mudah meyakinkan bahwa metodenya menjanjikan hasil yang lebih baik.

"Cicero*, sebelum belajar berpidato, dia juga latihan fisik, sama seperti kalian. Tapi lautan," jelasnya sambil merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah pantai, "adalah audiensnya yang pertama. Dia harus mengalahkan suara ombak dalam latihan berorasi."

Pelajaran filsuf, kah?

Seorang petarung tak membutuhkan pemikiran filosofi. Mereka butuh tenaga dan teknik saja, tak perlu pusing dengan kata-kata bijak, kecuali nasihat itu datang dari pelatih.

(* **Marcus Tullius Cicero** adalah seorang negarawan terkenal di masa Republik Romawi)

"Sama seperti kalian. Cicero memanfaatkan suara ombak untuk menambah kelantangan suaranya. Kalian akan berlatih di sini dan membuat imaji. Anggap suara ombak adalah suara pekik penonton di amfiteater."

Latihan moral lagi rupanya.

"Tapi...," protes pun keluar dari mulut Naruto, "usiaku bahkan belum tujuh belas."

"Benar," sambung Kiba. Meski lebih tua dua tahun, usianya bahkan bukan usia minimal untuk tanding. "Kecuali kalau ada perubahan dalam peraturan gladiator."

Telunjuk Ibiki diarahkan pada Kiba. Dia paham dan Kiba mengerti situasi, sementara Naruto masih berwajah masam. Masih terlalu dini baginya untuk tanding sungguhan.

"Bulan Marius nanti para _aedilis_ * akan mengadakan perayaan untuk Dewa Mars. Seorang pendeta mengatakan bahwa Mars sedang menginginkan darah yang _masih murni._ " Kemudian sebuah suara deburan ombak mengiringi pemberitaan itu, seolah ingin menambah efek dramatis. "Dan Fugaku telah menaruh nama kalian berdua untuk tanding. Maka dari itu kita akan berlatih secara intensif."

(* _ **aedilis**_ adalah pejabat kota yang mengurus bangunan, perayaan dan perawatan prasarana seperti jalan, jembatan dan saluran air)

"Bukankah Fugaku juga _aedilis_?" tanya Kiba, lebih seperti membuat tuduhan dari pada bertanya.

"Siapapun dia, yang jelas kalian akan bertanding tiga setengah bulan dari sekarang." Ibiki merendahkan suaranya, memberi penekanan untuk setiap frasa yang penting. "Perlu kalian ingat juga bahwa lawan kalian bukan dari sini saja, tapi juga dari Pompeii."

Sepertinya tak ada alasan bagi kedua remaja ini untuk menolak latihan.

"Oh, ya. Fugaku juga menjanjikan hadiah bila kalian menang."

Wajah-wajah anak didik Ibiki seketika berubah. Masam berganti manis. Hadiah adalah sebuah kemustahilan bagi budak.

"Kau, Kiba, akan mendapatkan Tamaki. Dan kau, Naruto, akan mendapatkan Sakura."

Ah, wanita cantik. Kiba menyeringai —antara senang dan luapan nafsu khas lelaki. Naruto sudah tahu dirinya akan dipasangkan dengan Sakura, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mengingat lenggok pinggul gadis itu ketika berjalan.

Untuk membuat gladiator ramai dibutuhkan pertandingan. Pertandingan membutuhkan lelaki. Lelaki membutuh wanita.

Dan pikiran mesum mereka meliar, membayangkan gadis-gadis itu menunggu di ranjang mereka.

"FOKUS!"

Imaji radikal mereka pun buyar. Kembali lagi pada pedang kayu, keringat, darah dan hukuman. Ketika sang pelatih juga menggenggam sebuah _gladius_ kayu, timbul api dalam jiwa muda, membakar nafsu tarung mereka lagi.

•••

Hari itu juga, kedua anak laki-laki Fugaku pulang dari Thebes di Jazirah Yunani. Setelah bertahun-tahun belajar filsuf, mereka berdua mulai serius melirik keadaan sosial-politik Roma. Ah, mengapa harus Roma dan bukan Herculaneum? Itu yang sedang dipertanyakan oleh Fugaku.

"Kalau kau di sini, aku bisa menopang posisi kalian," protes sang ayah.

"Dewan Senat Roma selalu terbuka, Ayah. Kalau kami meniti karir dari sini, bisa sangat sulit untuk _masuk_ ke Roma," balas Shisui. "Lagi pula Roma tak sekejam yang Ayah pikirkan."

 _Bukan Roma yang aku pikirkan_ , batin Fugaku, namun ia membiarkan kedua anaknya mengeluarkan semua argumen yang mereka miliki.

Mengapa harus Roma?

Itachi menimbrung, "Senator baru di sana tidak sebagus kami. Maksudku, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bukan bualan."

"Aku dan Itachi berencana mengincar posisi _aedilis_ setelah kami berhasil menjadi senator." Kemudian Shisui diam sejenak. Sejak tadi, kalimat bujukan dan persuasif pada ayahnya tidak membuahkan hasil. Bahkan Fugaku tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. "Kami juga punya kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Kaisar."

Tiba-tiba Fugaku memekik, "Bajingan itu!"

Seketika atrium senyap. Mikoto yang baru masuk sampai menghentikan langkahnya. Wajah tegas Fugaku mengeras, menilai bahwa semua yang dikatakan kedua anaknya adalah kebodohan.

"Aku mengirimmu ke Yunani bukan untuk menjilat kaki penguasa." Tampak sekali ketidaksukaan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha pada penguasa di Roma. Kalau dia bukan dari golongan _equestrian_ *, ia akan meludah saat itu juga. "Penjilat menghasilkan korupsi, kalau kalian ingat kasus Republik dulu."

(* _ **equestrian**_ setara dengan _knights_ di zaman Medieval)

Kalimat itu menusuk bagi anak-anak Fugaku, tapi tidak dengan Mikoto. Wanita itu menyeringai, merendahkan suaminya yang sedang memamerkan wibawa keluarga.

"Kalau menurutku," potong Mikoto, "kalian tidak perlu ke Roma. Salah satu dari kalian harus menikahi Hinata dan membangun karir di sini. Yang lain terserah."

Pernyataan jebakan.

Tidak semua perempuan tidak bisa menjaga rahasia, tapi semua perempuan memiliki ingatan yang kuat soal sejarah pasangannya. Fugaku tertohok dengan usul itu karena itu adalah _sejarahnya_. Menikahi seorang wanita lalu mendongkrak statusnya dengan Mikoto dan uangnya. Fugaku tidak berarti apa-apa tanpa istrinya.

"Hyuuga...," desah sang kepala keluarga. Dia tidak boleh marah, karena kalau dia marah, Mikoto akan menang lagi. Kali ini Fugaku akan menancapkan bendera kemenangan di rumahnya sendiri. "Aku akan melamar Hyuuga Hinata untuk Itachi. Dan Naori di Roma untuk Shisui. Kalian setuju?"

Tidak ada yang menggeleng ataupun protes. Harga diri Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga bersih kembali sejak pertengkaran dengan istrinya. Oh, dia tidak akan mengalah lagi meski dengan cara kotor sekalipun.

Rapat keluarga itu akhirnya ditutup dengan kemunculan sang putri dari pintu atrium. Sasuke mengintip dengan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Dia ingin bertemu Naruto, Nyonya," lapor Sakura.

Naruto. Seketika nama itu menghujam keras di kepala Fugaku. Tidak, tidak. Ini belum saatnya. Jangan mengambil tindakan ceroboh.

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke kecil tidak mengangguk tapi binar matanya jelas menuntut. Dia sedang tidak mau dibantah atau dilarang.

"Naruto ada di pantai." Lalu semua mata tertuju pada sang kepala keluarga. "Bawalah makan siang untuknya. Ajak Tamaki sekalian."

Sakura membungkuk sekali, lalu menarik tangan Sasuke setelah membiarkan anak itu mencium pipi ibunya. Budak perempuan itu bisa merasakan ketegangan atmosfer keluarga itu sehingga menghindarinya lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Lagi pula ia lebih menjadi pengasuh untuk Sasuke ketimbang pelayan pribadi Mikoto.

Dan tuan putri Keluarga Uchiha merengek untuk menemui Naruto.

Kedua anak laki-laki Fugaku berkerut heran. Tak biasanya ada latihan di luar amfiteater. Mereka curiga, entah baik atau buruk rencana ayah mereka.

"Gladiator di pantai? Ayah tidak salah?" protes Shisui.

"Tidak. Ini latihan khusus. Hanya Naruto dan Kiba yang di sana sementara sisanya tetap di sini."

Gantian Mikoto yang mengendus akal bulus suaminya. "Mengapa tidak gladiator yang lebih tua? Mereka berdua sama sekali belum pernah mengalami pertandingan yang sesungguhnya."

"Memang. Ini untuk festival olahraga Herculaneum. Kita akan bekerja sama dengan para _magistratus_ Pompeii. Kami sepakat untuk mempertandingkan gladiator muda, bahkan Pompeii mengerahkan anak-anak untuk diadu. Ingatlah aku tidak setega itu."

Senyap lagi. Kedua anak laki-laki Uchiha saling memandang tidak mengerti. Mereka hanya pergi 3 tahun lalu situasi berubah. Ah, tapi jangankan mereka, Mikoto saja belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

Yang Mikoto tahu, tidak ada dalam sejarah bahwa Fugaku bukan orang yang tegaan. Dulu, ayah Naruto mati hanya karena telah kalah dalam beberapa pertandingan terakhirnya, lalu mengusir istrinya dari rumah setelah dicambuk sampai tak bisa bergerak. Tidak mungkin juga Kushina masih hidup.

Dan sekarang apa lagi? Naruto akan diletakkan dalam festival itu sementara Uchiha sudah sedemikian berdosa pada Namikaze? Kalau Naruto mati di sana, masalah beres.

Namun kalau dia bertahan dan terus hidup, masalah yang timbul akan lebih besar dari Perang Punic.

 _ **To be continued**_


	9. Siapa Melawan Siapa

Angin sejuk awal musim semi bertiup dan masuk ke atrium Villa Albarosa. Stola biru muda Mikoto berkibar saat melepas kepergian putri kecilnya bersama dua orang budak yang ia percaya. Tangannya melambai, wajah palsu dipasang hanya untuk berlindung dari kecemasan anak kecil itu.

"Omong-omong Shisui beruntung sekali kalau jadi menikah dengan Naori. Sekaligus lucu," kelakar Itachi.

Sosok ketiga perempuan itu; Sasuke, Sakura dan Tamaki sudah membaur dengan keramaian jalan di depan villa. Keluarga Uchiha masih melanjutkan perbincangan mereka, mungkin akan semakin serius karena Sasuke sudah dibawa ke luar.

"Shisui, panggil Neferu dan Mago! Suruh mereka membuntuti Sasuke." Lain Mikoto, lain Fugaku. Kepala keluarga Uchiha ini tida mudah percaya pada orang lain.

Dan Shisui pun berdiri, memanggil dua orang gladiator dewasa yang ayahnya gunakan sebagai pengawal. Tak ada ketidaksukaan pada wajahnya meski ia diperintah di tengah _forum_ keluarga itu. "Baik, Ayah."

"Jadi...," gumam Fugaku pada Itachi, "apanya yang lucu?"

"Karena menikahi sepupu sendiri?" terka Mikoto. Wanita itu duduk di sofa seolah sedang menonton sebuah drama antara suaminya dan anak laki-lakinya. Namun setiap pergerakan tubuhnya tak bisa lepas dari mata Fugaku.

"Cleopatra menikahi adiknya sendiri. Seluruh Firaun melakukan hal itu." Tak habis pikir. Fugaku masih harus berhadapan dengan argumen lemah seperti ini. "Menikahi sepupu bukan pernikahan sedarah. Kalian jangan bodoh."

"Tentu saja, sayangku." Sebuah piala perunggu diangkat. Bibir berwarna merah keunguan _Domina_ Mikoto menempel pada mulut gelas dan ia meneguk anggur di dalam piala itu.

Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Izuna itu, bukankah dia Perawan Vesta? Kalau Shisui jadi menikahi Naori, posisinya akan enak sekali. Di Roma pula."

"Lalu kau meragukan Hinata?" tuduh Fugaku.

Di sisi lain atrium, Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti. Ia suka perdebatan dalam keluarga. Bukan ia menyukai perpecahan, tapi melihat Fugaku dilawan, menimbulkan rasa manis dalam hatinya.

"Tidak."

"Aha?"

"Aku meragukan keluarga ini," sahut Shisui yang baru kembali ke atrium.

Seketika Mikoto menegang. Niatnya untuk menonton pertengkaran argumen itu terganggu. Anggur khas Campania yang diminumnya macet di rongga mulut tanpa mampu ditelan. Sementara itu di sisi lain, Fugaku memberi wajah tidak mengerti.

Sambil duduk kembali di kursinya, Shisui menyambung kalimatnya barusa. "Hinata adalah gadis paling manis yang pernah kulihat. Kalau dia menikah dengan Itachi, artinya dia harus tinggal di sini."

Mungkin tak ada yang sadar, tetapi mata Shisui menatap lurus ke wajah ibunya. Mikoto seolah mendapat serangan mendadak. Ia membeku di tempat, tak menyangka bahwa ia dicurigai oleh anaknya sendiri.

Suara Fugaku melembut. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Itachi lebih penyayang dari pada aku —kalian lebih penyayang dari pada aku." Sang kepala keluarga menurunkan tensi di wajahnya, berganti dengan ekspresi lain yang tak pernah ditunjukkan pada siapapun.

Ekspresi kekalahannya.

"Kapan kalian bisa mulai bekerja?" tanya Fugaku. Dia harus mengembalikan kewibawaan ke pangkuannya lagi.

"Aku sudah janjian dengan Nara Shikaku untuk belajar. Tidak tahu kalau Itachi."

Itachi mengendikkan bahu. "Belum tahu akan apa tapi aku akan ikut dengan Ayah. Aku senang mengurusi kota di belakang panggung."

Fugaku mengangguk paham, mulai mengerti apa yang diincar oleh kedua anaknya. Sebagai seorang ayah, tentu ia senang memiliki Itachi yang meneruskan dinastinya di kota ini. Sementara itu Shisui akan di sini sementara, lalu memperluas dinastinya di Roma.

 _Roma!_

"Untuk hari ini kalian sudah bisa mengunjungi forum. Segera bersiap-siap. Minta para pelayan untuk menyediakan sarapan kedua."

"Baik, Ayah," jawab kedua pria muda itu serentak.

Itachi dan Shisui pun berdiri lalu meninggalkan atrium. Tinggal Fugaku dan Mikoto, yang entah bagaimana hanya dengan aura mereka berdua saja sudah membuat atrium berubah menjadi amfiteater. Mereka berdua saling memandang dengan dalam.

Lama-lama dua pasang mata itu saling terprovokasi. Namun bukannya melanjutkan pertarungan dalih, Fugaku justru ikut berdiri dari kursinya. Mikoto sendirian lagi dan tersenyum puas —merasa dirinya adalah pemegang kendali atas keluarga terhormat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan."

Dalam pikirannya, Fugaku sedang mencari jarum di antara jerami. Mudah menebak apa yang diinginkam wanita pada umumnya; perhiasan emas, permata, stola warna ungu. Namun hasrat Mikoto begitu berbeda, begitu membebani suaminya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan," ulang sang kepala keluarga, "semoga saja permainan yang kau buat tidak menjatuhkan kedua anakmu, _istriku_." Fugaku menekan kata terakhir dengan nada seorang petarung yang kehilangan kejayaannya.

Dan kemudian pria itu benar-benar meninggalkan atrium. Saat ini dia merasa _kalah_. Tetapi kekalahan tidak pernah berlangsung selamanya, atau kematian akan menjemputnya.

Seperti Namikaze Minato misalnya.

•••  
 **AUREUS: Story of A Slave**  
 **Chapter 9: Siapa Melawan Siapa**  
•••

Awal musim semi di Herculaneum, bongkahan es sisa gletser dari Gunung Vesuvius mengapung hingga ke pantai. Debur ombak menambah ketegangan dalam suasana latihan dua orang gladiator muda. Udara sudah lebih hangat sejak tadi dan kini mereka bermandi keringat.

Naruto menghentikan tikamannya di udara. _Gladius_ kayu itu begitu tegak dan kokoh, seperti ujung tombak Leonidas. Meski begitu, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh dua siluet wanita di kejauhan. Dan latihan berhenti mendadak.

Ibiki sang pelatih mengamati, menerka siapa kiranya kedua perempuan yang semakin mendekat itu. Matanya memicing dan baru ia bisa melihat bahwa salah satu di antara mereka sedang menggendong anak kecil.

"Ibiki!" seru salah satu di antara mereka.

Tentu saja itu adalah Sakura dan Tamaki, dan yang digendong adalah Sasuke. Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang _melawan_ sebuah batang kayu mengendurkan otot mereka begitu wajah-wajah cantik itu ditangkap retina. Angin laut dari Teluk Napoli membelai rambut para perempuan itu dan menambah keanggunannya.

"Tamaki...," gumam Kiba.

"Kami akan menonton. Lanjutkan saja latihannya," kata Sakura pada Ibiki. Dan ketiga perempuan itu memilih duduk di atas pasir dan bersandar di pohon _beech,_ agak jauh dari bibir pantai.

"Tidak." Ibiki pun meniup peluitnya panjang. Beberapa ekor burung kecil di pantai beterbangan ketika bunyi peluit yang nyaring itu larut di udara. "Kita istirahat sekarang!" Pekikannya menggema di pantai.

Sebenarnya ini belum jam makan siang, tetapi keberadaan Sasuke mengganggu konsentrasi sang pelatih. Anak perempuan itu di sini, lalu apa yang dikerjakan keluarga pejabat Herculaneum itu?

Dua gladiator muda itu menjatuhkan alat latihan mereka di pasir. Tentu saja mereka lelah, tapi tidak sampai mengalami kepayahan. Ibiki pun duduk bersandar pada karang di dekat pohon _beech_ itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi lagi. Ibiki bisa saja mendeliknya tajam, tetapi ia juga penasaran jadi dibiarkan saja pertanyaan itu dijawab.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi," jawab Sakura sambil memasang sebuah jubah di tubuh Sasuke.

" _Dominus_?"

"Bukan cuma mereka. Itachi dan Shisui juga. Mereka berbicara seolah... saling menyalahkan."

Ibiki dan Kiba langsung mencomot roti jelai yang disiapkan Tamaki. Si perempuan berambut coklat itu nampak malu-malu di hadapan Kiba. Ah, perempuan muda yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Naruto pun sama kagumnya dengan calon istrinya —kalau dia menang dan bertahan hidup setelah festival olahraga. Sakura memiliki mata warna hijau dan wajah yang lebih tegas dari kebanyakan wanita Romawi. Dia cantik dan dekat sekali dengan Sasuke. Mungkin dia memang senang dengan anak-anak.

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Jubah yang dipasang Sakura ke badan Sasuke sudah selesai dan kini ia sedang merapikan rambut anak itu. Si gladiator rupanya lebih memperhatikan Sasuke dari pada Sakura, bertanya-tanya mengapa _Domina_ begitu mudah mempercayakan anak kesayangannya kepada dua orang budak.

"Aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi... Bisakah kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Menyusuri pantai mungkin?"

"Sebenarnya Sasuke mencarimu."

"Oh?"

Wajah si gladiator sedikit panas. Apakah musim semi berakhir secepat ini? Mungkin saja. Sasuke anak yang menyenangkan, berisik dan sering mengganggu telingamu dengan pertanyaan 'apa itu'.

"Kemari, sayangku," gumam Naruto seraya mengeluarkan geraman gemas saat mengangkat tubuh kecil Sasuke. Tanpa ragu atau canggung, sang putri sudah berada di tangan kiri sang gladiator.

Hampir saja Sakura berdiri, tapi perlakuan manis Naruto juga membuat wajahnya panas. Tangan kanan berotot gladiator itu terulur padanya, tentu saja untuk membantunya berdiri. Begitu mereka menyaruk pasir yang lembab ke arah bibir pantai, yang dilihat oleh Ibiki, Kiba dan Tamaki adalah _keluarga_ kecil yang bahagia.

Naruto yang tampan, Sakura yang baik hati dan Sasuke yang cantik. Mereka bertiga seharusnya menjadi model utama keluarga Herculaneum, bukan Keluarga Uchiha.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto. Kini kakinya yang telanjang sudah bertemu air laut.

"Itachi dan Shisui akan memulai karir mereka. _Dominus_ Fugaku tidak mengizinkan mereka berdua ke Roma —dua orang itu ngotot sekali tadi." Sakura mengangkat sedikit ujung gaunnya. Tidak mau bajunya basah, tapi kakinya sangat menikmati air laut.

"Lalu hubungannya dengan _Domina_?"

Sasuke yang bergelayut di gendongan sang gladiator muda merengek. "Aku mau turun! Aku mau turun!"

Ah, siapa yang tidak tersenyum dengan titah sang putri kecil ini?

Sekarang Sasuke kecil merentangkan tangannya ke gandengan Naruto dan Sakura. Betapa anak itu mempercayai mereka berdua, padahal keduanya adalah orang yang berstatus sosial jauh di bawahnya. Mereka bertiga terus berjalan menyusuri pantai, menjauhi ketiga rekan mereka di belakang.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa melawan siapa, tetapi entah mengapa aku melihat _Dominus_ seperti..."

Perkataan Sakura putus. Ia kebingungan untuk mencari kalimat yang pas. Apakah ada metafora yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan Fugaku selama diskusi keluarga tadi?

"Seperti?" beo Naruto penasaran.

"Lupakan." Jelas sekali perempuan itu tak punya jawaban. Dibelokkannya topik pembicaraan sensitif itu. "Bagaimana dengan latihanmu? Biasa saja? Atau lebih baik?"

Naruto tersenyum amat lebar seperti baru mendapat sebuah hadiah. Memang gadis itu adalah _hadiahnya_ , tapi ia tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia bangga pada dirinua sendiri. "Aku jadi seperti gladiator sungguhan. Ini pertama kalinya aku memegang _gladius_ kayu dan bukan tongkat lagi." Sang gladiator sangat antusias. "Kau tahu sendiri, secara harfiah gladiator adalah pemegang _gladius_ dan aku merasa bangga akan hal itu. Aku merasa luar biasa!"

Rona kemerahan muncul di pipi Sakura. Gadis bermata zamrud itu sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi malu-malunya. "Kau memang berbakat," gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melepas gandengan tangan. Anak kecil itu berlari dan Naruto segera mengejarnya, takut anak itu terbawa arus atau jatuh. Sementara itu Sakura menyusul, namun kecepatannya tentu tak sebanding sang gladiator. Lagi pula, ia percaya Sasuke bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Anak itu mengambil sesuatu di pasir. Naruto segera berlutut, berusaha melindungi sang putri dari ombak meski itu percuma. Barulah ia paham apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke melepas gandengan mereka begitu saja.

Dua keping kulit kerang mati yang masih menempel. Itu cukup langka.

"Ah... cantik sekali. Kau tahu ini warna apa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke, memancing analisa gadis kecil itu.

"Putih!" jawab sang putri dengan antusias.

Naruto memprotes jawaban itu. "Bukankah ini agak keunguan?"

Kontan Sakura menepuk paha padat sang gladiator. "Diamlah!" Ia memberi delikan seolah mengatakan 'anak kecil tidak pernah salah, kalau dia salah, berarti otakmu yang mengecil'.

Dan Naruto bungkam. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu cara mendidik anak. Kalau bermain dengan anak kecil sih, bisa saja.

Sang putri mencopot bilah kulit kerang itu. "Satu untuk Sakura, satu untuk Naruto."

"Ohhh, apakah ini hadiah?" Sakura menerima benda itu selayaknya seorang pengasuh, sementara Naruto tetap berwajah kaku tak mengerti situasi. Padahal sikap anak kecil adalah hal alami.

Sang putri mengangguk. Senyumnya manis dan lesung pipinya timbul.

"Terima kasih, cantik." Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke sampai terasa hangatnya. Ia tak menemukan kulit kerang lain jadi kecupan saja mungkin sudah cukup untuk membalas hadiah sang putri. Dan Sasuke pun mengecup dagu pengasuhnya.

Entah mengapa waktu terasa berhenti bagi Naruto. Deburan ombak yang ribut tak terdengar dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Seluruh ototnya yang terlatih menjadi kaku hanya karena satu titik di wajahnya lebih hangat.

Ia baru sadar bahwa sang putri emas Uchiha mengecup bibirnya.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _Hello Noble Ones_ :))  
 _Saya numpang promosi untuk forum diskusi di akun Wattpad saya di laraalbafolia dengan nama Royal Heritage  
Di sana saya membahas hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan zaman medieval dan klasik:  
Makanan, komoditas, militer, dll  
Questions always welcome _:))

 _Mari berdiskusi_ :))


	10. Merah Membara (Bagian 1)

**Pompeii, awal musim panas 52 M**  
 **H-1 Pertandingan**

Sesuai kesepakatan para _aedilis_ , festival olahraga diadakan di Pompeii. Acara ini banyak mengadopsi adat Yunani dan tentu saja Campus Martius di Roma. Sebenarnya hanya dua kompetisi yang ditunggu-tunggu, yaitu balapan _chariot_ dan tentu saja...

Gladiator.

Festival diadakan di Pompeii, berhubung amfiteater di sana lebih besar dan memang sudah direncanakan untuk mengumpulkan peserta di sana. Naruto dan Kiba sudah diliburkan dari segala macam latihan sejak tiga hari lalu termasuk hari ini. Pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah tiba dan dibolehkan untuk menonton acara pertama.

Jadi pagi itu mereka menonton tarian dari para pendeta muda Kuil Mars di amfiteater. Para gladiator menikmati liukan badan dari gadis-gadis Pompeii dari pintu berjeruji dalam amfiteater. Hanya orang merdeka yang mendapat tempat duduk.

•••  
 **AUREUS: Against the Motion**  
 **Chapter 10: Merah Membara**  
•••

"Balapannya di sini juga?" tanya Naruto sementara matanya masih tertuju pada para penari.

"Mulai dan berakhir di sini." Kiba tidak terlalu menikmati pertunjukan itu. Ia bersandar ke dinding, membelakangi arena tanding yang sekarang dipenuhi gadis pendeta, berbagai macam bunga berwarna merah dan beberapa legiun yang menjaga pintu. "Jadi lintasannya tidak lurus seperti di Campus Martius. Mereka akan mulai dari sini, keluar amfiteater, menuju lapangan dan berputar balik ke sini."

"Wow... Bisa ada tabrakan kalau seperti itu jadinya," sambung seorang gladiator muda berkulit hitam.

Oh, jangan kira karena akan diadu, para gladiator ini menunjukkan permusuhan. Mereka memiliki satu perasaan dan takdir yang sama.

"Para _aedilis_ membuat peraturan yang unik." Tidak bisa Naruto tidak kagum. Ini pertama kalinya ia menonton pertunjukan dan turnamen. Setelah para penari itu selesai, acara inti akan berlangsung, begitu pikir Naruto. "Omong-omong namamu tadi apa? Nama Nudia sulit sekali disebut."

"Mvezo, dan aku dari Nubia, bukan Nudia, Pirang."

Kiba mendengus geli. Kemudian tertawa kecil seperti layaknya seorang petarung sejati.

"Kalau kau?" Jari telunjuk Mvezo mengarah ke wajah Kiba.

Yang ditanya malah melangkah menjauh. "Tanya saja pada pirang kesayanganmu. Aku mau mencari air." Dia benar-benar pergi.

Naruto menjawab, "Dia sendiri tidak tahu berasal dari mana, tapi dibesarkan di Kartago."

Tempo musik pengiring semakin cepat, bahkan cenderung membakar jiwa. Gerakan para penari semakin gesit dan sesekali melompat. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang sampai lupa berkedip.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Mvezo.

"Enam belas. Kau?"

"Tujuh belas."

"Belum ada yang lebih muda dariku, ya?"

Si gladiator berkulit hitam tiba-tiba berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Rupanya baru terjadi satu gerakan yang paling spektakuler dari tarian. Primadonna penari membuat lompatan tinggi dan memutar badannya di udara. Rambut hitam sang primadonna tergerai saat tatanannya lepas.

Amfiteater segera diriuhkan oleh para penonton. Naruto mungkin tidak melihat sang primadonna beratraksi, tetapi ia tidak bisa melepas pandangannya. Gadis pendeta Dewa Mars itu mengangkat tangannya ke langit dan menebar senyum bangga yang amat mempesona. Mata gadis itu hitam, berkilauan karena tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Sepertinya ia memiliki ketertarikan khusus dengan wanita berambut dan bermata hitam.

"Hei!"

Naruto terkejut bukan main. Tepukan di bahunya membuat jantungnya serasa lepas dari dada. Kiba menyodorkan sebotol air untuk ditawari kepada Naruto dan langsung direbut oleh si pirang. Mvezo tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi temannya yang kepergok melamuni gadis pendeta itu.

"Sialan! Lain kali bisa tidak untuk tidak mengagetkan orang lain?" cerca Naruto. Namun begitu, air pemberian Kiba tetap ditenggak.

Tak kuasa lagi Kiba menahan kekehannya. Mvezo sampai mengeluarkan air mata saking lucunya pemandangan itu. "Kau tahu tidak, si pirang ini... hahaha! Si pirang ini ingin menerkam penari itu!"

Air di mulut Naruto pun otomatis disembur. Telinganya panas. Ucapan Mvezo si gladiator Nubia membuat otaknya panas. Bukan berarti ia marah karena kalimat itu tidak benar, masalahnya Mvezo membuat sebuah hiperbola. "Hei! Aku tidak seperti itu!" kilah Naruto.

Kiba bersandar lagi di dinding. Ia bersedekap, merendahkan kawannya sendiri. "Benarkah? Ohoho... Sakura juga berambut hitam dan kulitnya sangat putih untuk ukuran budak. Kau memiliki obsesi, temanku yang baik."

Obsesi? Istilah itu membuatnya tersedak.

"Ugh! Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal itu?" mohon Naruto. Matanya berair dan ia terbatuk-batuk seperti orang tua yang sakit-sakitan.

Bukan obsesi, pikir Naruto. Primadonna penari itu mengingatkannya pada seorang wanita yang saat ini sedang duduk di sana sambil menggendong anak kecil. _Domina_ Mikoto yang kecantikannya begitu menyakitkan, sepertinya ia menaruh hasratnya pada orang yang salah.

Lagi pula mata Sakura berwarna hijau, bukan hitam.

Nafasnya diatur. Airnya dikembalikan lagi pada Kiba. Para gladiator muda terpaksa menyingkir ketika ada 3 _chariot_ yang melintas hendak memasuki arena.

 _Chariot_ , sebuah kereta perang yang keren. Seumur-umur para gladiator itu belum pernah melihatnya —hanya tahu kalau itu kereta bermuatan satu atau dua orang dengan pelindung setinggi paha. Pengendaranya mungkin berasal dari legiun karena mereka semua memakai helm berjambul merah.

Omong-omong hari ini jadi serba merah.

Dan balapan pun dimulai. Penonton meriuh lagi. Tetapi ketika para gladiator hendak mengikuti ke arah mana _chariot_ itu pergi, seseorang memanggil mereka.

"Para gladiator, berkumpul. Pompeii, Stabiae, Herculaneum, Napoli."

Dengan malas, para gladiator pun berkumpul. Lebih banyak yang dewasa rupanya. Ada 9 orang, kemungkinan tanding 5 lawan 4. Rasa gugup mulai membanjiri hati Naruto. Dan benar, sepertinya dia yang paling muda.

"Aku ingin kalian mengambil satu." Orang itu menunjukkan sebuah kantong berwarna merah berisi sesuatu. Lagi-lagi merah. "Setiap dari kalian yang mendapat warna yang sama akan berpasangan. Jadi mulailah mengakrabkan diri."

Mvezo menyela. "Bukan saling melawan?"

"Para penyelenggara sedang mencoba permainan baru."

Oh, bagus. Selain sebagai penghibur, mereka juga jadi bahan percobaan. Jangan lupa mereka bertaruh nyawa sebagai pemuas _hasrat_ orang Romawi.

Satu-satu gladiator itu maju dan mengambil benda yang ada di kantong. Kiba mengambil duluan dan dahinya otomatis bekerut. Begitu juga dengan Mvezo, Naruto dan semuanya.

"Batu?" gumam Naruto.

Kiba melirik batu milik Naruto. "Kau warna apa?"

"Merah."

Batu bercat hijau ditunjukkan. Kiba berpasangan dengan Mvezo. Nasib baik memang. Mereka berdua sudah akrab, sedangkan Naruto belum menemukan pasangan tandingnya.

Baru sadar dia kalau kantung itu belum habis. Ada satu gladiator yang belum hadir. Siapapun dia, pasti batunya merah.

"Kau, pirang, sepertinya kau beruntung. Pasanganmu adalah salah satu yang terbaik di Roma."

Roma? Apakah telinganya bermasalah? Bukankah festival ini hanya untuk daerah Campania saja?

"Kakashi!"

Seseorang muncul. Siluetnya memberi tahu bahwa orang ini memiliki rambut yang unik; bukan jenis rambut ikal ataupun yang jatuh dan alami. Rambutnya seperti api.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Halo semua." Orang itu ramah, entah mengapa senyumnya begitu familiar dalam memori Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Suara Naruto langsung larut dalam udara. Sama sekali tak percaya bahwa si rambut api hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sempat ia lupakan. Ambisinya untuk menjadi gladiator membuatnya alpa akan saudaranya sendiri.

"Kakak?"

"Oh, hai Naruto. Kau sudah besar sekarang," sahut orang itu. "Kemarilah, biar kuperkenalkan temanku. Ini Hatake Kakashi, _centurion*_ di Legiun Ursa Augusta. Nah, Kakashi, ini Naruto."

(* _ **centurion**_ adalah pemimpin sebuah regu yang terdiri dari 80 prajurit)

Si gladiator pirang mematung. Proses berpikirnya seketika lumpuh. Matanya membola seakan melihat malaikat. Bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa kakaknya, Kurama, telah mengambil alih tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan sang prajurit.

"Kau akan berpasangan dengan yang paling senior. Aku rasa cukup imbang," kata Kakashi pada Naruto. "Kakakmu hebat. Kau tidak boleh meragukannya."

 _Tidak mungkin._

Kurama tahu dalam hati adiknya belum sembuh akan keterkejutannya. Di luar, balapan _chariot_ sudah selesai dan bising penonton terdengar lagi. Naruto sudah hilang nafsu akan menyaksikan balapan itu.

"Aku ingin minta waktuku sebentar." Tak perlu mengulur waktu lagi, Kurama harus melepas rasa rindunya. Ia sudah bersiap bahkan bila Naruto ingin menonjok wajahnya. Dia tidak akan protes apalagi melawan. "Kami tidak akan lama."

Kurama membawa adiknya ke sebuah pojokan. Sinar matahari menjatuhi Naruto dan bisa terlihat jelas wajah berdebu itu. Tak tahan, ia segera menarik tubuh adiknya ke pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

 _Sangat merindukanmu._

Punggung adiknya begitu kasar. Luka cambuk, biasa untuk budak petarung seperti Naruto. Adiknya pasti mengalami masa-masa yang sangat berat karena memiliki tuan seperti Fugaku. Puas dengan pelukan, Kurama melepasnya.

"Aku sudah... sudah mengubur mimpiku untuk bertemu denganmu. Kau... aku selalu berharap—" gagap sang adik.

"—aku di sini." Mereka saling memandang dengan lekat. Naruto tenggelam dalam hijau mata kakaknya sementara Kurama memindai keseluruhan wajah adiknya. "Aku akan melindungimu."

Kakak beradik itu tersenyum. Semakin lebar. Semakin manis. Kemudian muncul tawa kecil. Berakhir dengan saling meninju perut, tentu saja sebagai salam persaudaraan.

"Omong-omong aku tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang. Tapi akan kupastikan malam ini kita akan bicara sepuasnya."

Dan mereka berpelukan lagi. Kali ini lebih hangat. Oh adakah yang pernah melihat Naruto sebahagia ini?

 _ **To be continued**_

 _Trivia:_

 _*_ Mvezo sebenernya nama suku di Afrika Selatan. Bingung pangkat tiga kalo nyari referensi nama orang Afrika jaman disik :"

*Jarak dari Roma ke Pompeii sekitar 200km. Makanya Naru ga nyangka kalo ada gladiator Roma yang ikutan, padahal ibukota jauh bingit.

*Saia ngebayangin Sakura rambutnya hitam. Cz kalo pink... errr... gimana yah :v pkonya gitu lah :v


	11. Merah Membara (Bagian 2)

Maapkan saia agak lama apdet stori ini. Di lapak saia di Wattpad banyak utang dan lagi ngikut ipen juga -,-  
Oia saia lagi misuh sebenernya  
Yang bilang fanfiction itu mirip cerita pendek, monmaap, **anda kurang jauh mainnya  
** Karena fanfic Harry Styles ada yang udah jadi 4 novel yang booming bgt di dunia  
dan saia pribadi pernah menyelesaikan fanfic sepanjang 49 chapter :) walopun akhirnya saia unpub dan _remake_ karena itu cerita sampah  
Yah, sebut saja judulnya Unhonored :v

 **Pompeii, awal musim panas 52 M**  
 **Hari-H pertandingan**

Sudah sekitar beberapa jam berlalu sejak matahari terbenam. Para gladiator _dipenjara_ dengan pasangan mereka. Kiba dan Mvezo masih berbincang, yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Obrolan yang tidak berkualitas yang muncul dari mulut orang rendahan.

Naruto berbaring di atas tumpukan jerami tanpa alas. Di punggungnya tercetak garis-garis bekas batang jerami gandum kering. Tak ada gairah untuk tertawa seperti yang lainnya karena masih menunggu janji kakaknya untuk kembali.

Tapi tak butuh waktu lama sampai semua mengantuk. Kurama memiliki suara layaknya seorang _centurion_ yang memegang kendali formasi pasukannya. Sapaannya menggema di seluruh koridor dan menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Hemat tenaga kalian untuk besok! Dasar amatiran!"

Hebat. Bahkan hanya dengan satu komando, para gladiator itu terdiam meski masih terdengar suara orang menahan tawa. Akhirnya sosok itu berdiri di depan pintu jeruji dan masuk ke ruangan setelah dibukakan oleh penjaga.

"Kau lama sekali," keluh sang adik.

"Aku memprotes banyak hal. Para _aedilis_ seperti ingin membunuh kita."

•••  
 **AUREUS: Story of A Slave**  
 **Chapter 10b: Merah Membara**  
•••

Kurama melepas jubahnya yang tak berwarna. Ia duduk di lantai, bersandar pada tembok yang kasar dan meluruskan kakinya. Pria itu seperti baru melepas sebuah beban dan melemparnya jauh.

"Bukankah mereka memang menginginkan itu? Pertandingan 'kan seharusnya se _berdarah_ mungkin."

"Kau baru pertama kali masuk arena tapi bicaramu santai sekali." Kurama mencoba menyentuh ujung ibu jari kakinya sementara kedua lututnya tetap lurus. "Kau tidak takut?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja aku takut, tapi aku lebih merasa penasaran."

Tawa remeh keluar dari mulut Kurama. Kini hidungnya sudah menyentuh lututnya.

"Kau tahu? Orang bodoh itu jarang sakit. Orang bodoh juga tidak kenal takut."

"Hey, jangan mengataiku bodoh!"

Kurama mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Ia berdiri lalu tertawa hambar. Rambutnya yang menyerupai api berayun seiring pergerakan kepalanya. "Yang bilang kau bodoh siapa?"

Baru sadar kalau kakaknya sebegitu usilnya, Naruto berguling dan membuat wajahnya beradu dengan jerami. Ia bergumam, "Menyebalkan." Rasanya ia ingin menendang tulang kering Kurama sampai biru atau minimal sampai ia jatuh.

"Kau mau langsung tidur?"

Naruto diam. Kelakuannya menjadi kekanakan ketika bertemu dengan pria ini. Saat ini ia sedang merajuk padahal dia adalah petarung.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau tidur. Sebaiknya kau jangan mendengkur," kelakar Kurama setengah serius. "Simpan tenagamu untuk besok." Ia sudah merebahkan diri di atas tumpukan jerami yang lain. Bebauan rumput kering menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya dan itu membuatnya nyaman.

"Kak?"

"Hm?"

Sudah diduga, adiknya belum mau tidur.

"Kau melupakan janjimu."

Dan sudah diduga si pirang ini akan menagihnya.

"Seperti apa ayah dan ibu?" tanya Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan.

Kurama tersenyum amat lebar. Tak disangka adiknya yang sudah seperti gladiator sungguhan tetap bisa dijahili dengan trik 'membuat anak kecil mengambek untuk membujuknya'. Sungguh sebenarnya ia ingin bicara lebih banyak.

Ia tak lagi memunggungi Naruto. Pandangannya mengarah langsung ke wajah adiknya yang sedikit lucu dengan beberapa batang jerami yang menempel di dahinya. Kurama tidak bisa tidak tertawa.

"Aku lebih seperti Ayah dan kau seperti Ibu. Hanya saja rambut kita _bertukar,_ " jelas Kurama. "Ayah adalah gladiator, asalnya dari Sparta, sedang Ibu dari Mesir."

Naruto berkomentar, "Tak biasanya budak Yunani menjadi gladiator." Ia diam sesaat sebelum mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lain. "Apakah Ayah hebat?"

"Kabarnya dia payah. Makanya _Dominus_ Fugaku menyingkirkannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayah mati di arena saat menjadi _entertainer_ untuk sebuah acara makan siang."

"Hanya makan siang!?"

Pekikan Naruto berbuah suara 'ssstt...' yang bersahut-sahutan. Mungkin gladiator lainnya benar-benar mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk besok.

"Lalu... Ibu bagaimana?"

Mata hijau Kurama kini menerawang jauh ke sebuah lubang di langit-langit. Ada bintang pengembara di sana; berwarna merah dan cukup terang.

Bintang favoritnya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu nasibnya. Ibu dicambuk dan diusir dari rumah," jawabnya pelan. Masih jelas ingatan ketika jerit kesakitan Kushina sementara ia menyaksikan. Itu juga menjadi hukuman tersendiri baginya.

Gantian Naruto yang melemas. Wajah penasarannya sudah sembuh dan kilau matanya meredup. Bisa saja ia menangis, tapi dia sendiri juga mengalami berbagai macam hal yang tak menyenangkan selama menjadi budak keluarga Uchiha.

"Apakah... Ibu selalu menyanyi untukku? Dulu... semasa aku kecil?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan tatapan yang setengah meredup.

"Hanya kata-kata sederhana dengan nada tak beraturan. Suara Ibu tidak terlalu bagus juga tidak terlalu jelek, tapi bisa mendiamkan tangisanmu yang bisa memecahkan telinga orang-orang di kamar para budak." Kurama berguling lagi, kali ini menghadap adiknya yang masih terlentang. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Kurama menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Kesannya sebagai gladiator sirna hanya karena mengenang masa lalu. "Adikku yang dulu hanya menangis ketika lapar. Adikku yang dulu sering menyusahkanku di kandang kuda. Adikku yang ketakutan ketika mendengar suara petir. Kau adalah satu-satunya keluargaku."

Naruto menoleh. Figur kakaknya membuat seluruh hatinya terisi oleh semacam kehangatan yang lama sekali tak dirasakannya. Selesai pertandingan, ia harus mencoba sebuah kehidupan spiritual, melakukan apa yang disebut berdoa dan berharap.

"Saat pertandingan nanti, aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Kurama lagi.

"Bodoh." Naruto yang tadinya terbawa suasana mendadak ingin menyombongkan diri. "Aku sudah 16 tahun. Aku akan menikah kalau aku bertahan dan menang."

"AP-APA!?"

Telinga Naruto sampai berdengung. Pekikan itu hampir tepat di sebelah lubang telinganya dan itu menyakitkan.

"Apa, sih?"

"Ti-tidak. Tidurlah."

"Jangan bilang..." Naruto mulai tertawa jahil. Seringainya tampak. "Jangan bilang kau belum punya wanita! Benar, 'kan? Aku benar, 'kan?"

"Berisik, sialan! Aku pernah tidur dengan beberapa perempuan, tahu!"

"Ahhh, aku tahu, Kurama Sang Rambut Api. Kau disediakan budak perempuan hanya untuk menemanimu satu malam saja. Aku 'sih memang belum, tapi Sakura akan terus di sampingku. Seumur hidup!"

Jadi seperti inikah rasanya memiliki keluarga? Enam tahun bersama Kurama di masa kecil tak cukup. Saat ini seolah Mars sedang mempertemukan Naruto dengan kakaknya di mana ia sangat membutuhkannya.

Biarkan ia melepas kematian kedua orang tuanya. Toh bila mereka masih hidup pun, umur budak sama panjangnya dengan umur anjing liar. Kecuali bila kau istimewa sekali seperti Tiro si sekretaris Cicero, budak Bangsa Romawi akan mengalami penuaan sebelum usia tiga puluh.

Naruto menyudahi candanya. Ia beralih pada pertanyaan yang lebih serius. "Roma... apa benar sehebat itu?"

"Tidak terlalu. Roma itu berisik."

Sepertinya Kurama tidak tertarik membahas ibukota.

"Kak."

"Ng?"

Dan sepertinya juga Kurama mulai mengantuk.

"Kau memprotes apa kepada para _aedilis_?"

"Banyak. Yang jelas kita harus kerja sama."

Banyak itu berapa? Lima? Sepuluh? Dua puluh? Atau ada tiga puluh peraturan pertandingan yang disanggah oleh kakaknya? Naruto baru kepikiran bahwa gladiator _memang_ mematikan.

"Kak? Yah, sudah tidur."

Dilepasnya satu napas dengan beban berat. Naruto memejamkan mata, berpura-pura merasa lelah meski hari ini ia tidak melakukan apapun. Dengkuran halus Kurama mengingatkannya bahwa ia harus segera tidur.

Bisa jadi, esok adalah hari paling _merah_ dalam hidupnya.

•••

Lantai pasir. Riuh manusia. Atmosfer yang mencekik. Keringat yang begitu licin. Terik matahari. Harusnya Naruto terbiasa dengan suasana ini.

"Tugasmu hanya satu, Naruto; **jangan terbunuh**." Sejujurnya Kurama yang paling senior dalam pertandingan itu tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Situasinya sudah genting.

Tampak sedikit kegentaran dalam binar mata sang adik. Tangan kanannya menggenggam gagang _gladius_ dengan erat hanya untuk mengusir getaran. Takut itu manusiawi, terutama oleh seorang petarung. Terlebih gladiator.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kita akan bertanding dengan rantai," keluh Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bergelang besi. Sebuah rantai panjang terhubung dengan gelang besi di tangan kanan Kurama.

"Aturanmu juga hanya satu; **jangan mengeluh**."

Bagaimana tidak mau mengeluh? Tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa, para gladiator ini harus dirantai dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Kiba dengan Mvezo, Kurama dengan Naruto. Di antara salah satu pasangan harus ada yang mengalah, yaitu yang tangan kanannya dipakaikan rantai.

Genggaman Naruto terhadap pedangnya jadi licin karena keringat gugup. Kakaknya terpaksa memendekkan rantai itu agar gerak tangan kanannya tidak mengganggu gerakan adiknya.

"Fokus kita ada dua, Naruto; musuh dan kau."

Apa? Naruto menatap Kurama dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Begitu mendapat anggukan kecil dari kakaknya, barulah ia paham.

Seseorang berbadan tambun berdiri di depan deretan bangku para pejabat Campania. Toganya berwarna jingga keruh, mungkin celupan kedua dari pewarna merah darah ditambah kuning dari kunyit. Orang itu melambaikan tangan ke seluruh penonton dan massa yang sedang riuh itu akhirnya bungkam.

"Masyarakat Pompeii, Napoli, Herculaneum, Stabiae dan seluruh Campania!" Orang gendut itu memulai orasinya. Seluruh orang, termasuk para gladiator mendengarkan pidato singkatnya untuk _membakar_ jiwa. "Hari ini adalah Hari Merah Membara. Mars telah melimpahkan kekuatan kepada Roma sejak delapan ratus tahun yang lalu. Hari ini, detik ini, kita akan melihat perwujudan Dewa kita dalam pertandingan..."

Kalimat itu sengaja diputus. Si gendut itu menunjuk ke tengah arena dengan kelima jarinya, persis sosok Jupiter yang menebar keberuntungan.

"Para hadirin, masyarakat Campania!" seru sang orator. "Mari kita sambut pertandingan hari ini dengan rasa gembira. Karena gladiator kita, petarung kita, akan bertaruh nyawa..."

Diputus lagi. Sang orator yang juga komentator menarik napas untuk berseru lagi dengan kalimat yang lebih tajam. "Untuk kejayaan Roma! _Senatus porpulusque Romanum*!_ "

(*disingkat **SPQR;** untuk senat dan rakyat Roma; motto Republik dan Kekaisaran Roma)

Riuh kembali tercipta. Gladiator itu harusnya bangga karena disanjung sedemikian rupa oleh sang orator. Bila mereka menang, bonus berlipat ganda akan mereka dapatkan, tidak hanya dari tuan-tuan mereka tapi juga dari para pejabat dan para pendeta.

Gerbang arena diangkat dan dua baris _chariot_ bermunculan seperti kereta kuda yang amat panjang. Juga rasa takut yang mulai muncul di otak kecil para gladiator ini. Tak terkecuali Naruto.

"Kak, kau sudah berapa kali tanding?" tanyanya dengan suara nyaris bergetar.

"Ini kali keenam. Dan aku masih hidup. Kau juga harus hidup."

Menyingkirkan rasa gugupnya, Kurama memutar _gladius-_ nya ke bawah dan ke atas. "Ayo kita berlomba, adikku yang manis. Kalau kau kalah, kurebut calon istrimu." Perkataan itu pun sukses berbuah mata biru yang sengit ke arahnya.

Barisan _chariot_ itu dikendarai oleh prajurit Legiun dengan helm jambul merah dan _lorica hamata*_.  
Tebakan Kurama, mereka pasti prajurit rendahan di bawah pimpinan Kakashi. Mereka semua bersenjata; panah, lembing, pedang.

Sial, senjata jarak jauh mendominasi. Artinya pertumpahan darah para gladiator tak terelakkan.

Kurama yang cepat menganalisa pertandingan itu segera mengambil alih kepemimpinan. Hanya secara teknis saja karena tak ada pemimpin dalam pertandingan gladiator.

"Hei, berkumpul! Berkumpul!" seru Kurama dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar oleh orang di arena. "Tutupi badan kalian dari leher sampai paha. Kita buat pertahanan dengan membuat lingkaran. Jangan ada yang keluar dari lingkaran sebelum aku memberi komando."

Mau apa lagi? Tidak patuh? Mereka mati. Kalau patuh? Tak ada salahnya menuruti perintah gladiator didikan Roma. Para gladiator segera berkumpul, memposisikan badan menghadap ke luar lingkaran sementara _chariot_ itu belum selesai mengitari arena.

Sepasang gladiator berdiri berdampingan. Naruto diuntungkan dengan dekatnya dia pada sang komandan dadakan.

Kurama memberi arahan singkat. "Perhatikan senjata mereka. Mereka tidak akan mendekat sampai semua lembing dan anak panah habis. Begitu mereka kehabisan senjata, kita manfaatkan rantai kita untuk menjatuhkan _chariot_ itu."

Debu pasir mengudara. Mata para gladiator memicing tajam, memilih siapa yang ingin mereka jadikan korban. Para gladiator yang kebanyakan masih pemula itu mengacungkan ujung tombak mereka ke luar lingkaran, sedangkan yang memegang _gladius_ meletakkan bilah pedang itu di atas perisai.

Jika kau bisa menganalisa apa yang terjadi, maka kau akan mendapati betapa moral support sangat berpengaruh pada sebuah pertempuran. Dan orang yang bisa membangkitkan moral tempur hanyalah seorang pemimpin. Dalam hal ini, Kurama menjadi kunci pertandingan.

"Kita bertahan selama mungkin. Lakukan serangan dengan memanfaatkan rantai kita!"

Ide yang bagus, pikir para gladiator. Tak ada yang kurang dari Kurama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keadaan tiba-tiba kacau. Para pengendara _chariot_ mulai menembakkan anak panah ke arah mereka. Otomatis kepala-kepala para gladiator timbul-tenggelam di balik perisai.

Ini terlalu banyak! Serangan itu hanya berlangsung selama 7 detik tapi serasa 7 jam. Kurama memutar otak untuk cepat membalikkan keadaan.

"Kiba! Arius! Elius! Lempar lembing kalian ke arah pengendaranya! Yang lain tahan serangan!"

Tiga lembing ditembakkan. Elius dan Kiba berhasil menumbangkan dua kereta _chariot_ sementara lembing Arius mendarat di dada orang yang melakukan serangan dari _chariot._ Mereka bertiga berhasil mengurangi frekuensi serangan lawan.

Sementara itu lembing dan anak panah lawan menjatuhkan empat gladiator. Tinggal sisa enam dan dua pasang di antaranya masih komplit. Sungguh rantai yang menyusahkan!

Mereka yang pasangannya mati tetap bertahan. Tidak mungkin mencari cara untuk lepas atau memutus rantai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jadi mereka tetap bersembunyi di balik perisai.

"Naruto, ikut aku! Yang masih berpasangan, ikuti gerakan kami! Yang temannya mati, potong tangan teman kalian agar cepat bergerak!"

Oh, sungguh sial bagi beberapa gladiator muda ini. Pertunjukan berdarah seakan terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan. _Gladius_ ditarik dari sarungnya dan menebas tangan kawan pasangan yang gugur.

Tidak ada yang kejam dalam pertandingan gladiator karena semuanya memang kejam.

Kurama dan Naruto menyiapkan mental. Mereka berlari ke arah _chariot_ yang sedang bergerak dan memusatkan seluruh tenaga di pergelangan tangan yang dirantai. Naruto paham apa rencana Kurama.

"Kita incar rodanya. _Timing_ kita harus sempurna untuk merubuhkan satu _chariot_. Setelah itu kau tahu apa yang perlu kau lakukan."

Kakak beradik itu menjatuhkan perisai mereka. Sebuah _chariot_ yang masih dikendarai dua orang mendekat, seperti Manes* yang sedang menjangkau kedua orang ini dengan tangannya. Rantai yang mengikat tangan mereka itu akan digunakan untuk menahan kereta sampai jatuh.

(* **Manes** adalah Hades dalam versi Romawi. Manes erat kaitannya dengan kematian gladiator yang gugur di arena pertandingan.)

Dan rantai itu benar-benar tersangkut di roda dengan Kurama di sisi kanan dan Naruto di sisi kiri. Laju _chariot_ terhambat. Namun rupanya Naruto tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya sehingga ia terseret.

"Naruto!"

Terpaksa Kurama mengimbangi Naruto yang terbawa beberapa meter dari posisi awal. Rantainya memendek di sisi Naruto sehingga lawan mudah menjangkau sang adik.

Naruto merasa kematiannya amat dekat begitu dua orang Legiuner menarik _gladius_ setelah jatuh terguling-guling dengan _chariot_ yang sudah hancur. Dua ekor kuda penarik _chariot_ lepas dan pengendaranya bersiap membunuh gladiator termuda yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Salah satu prajurit menginjak dada Naruto yang masih terbaring seraya memisuh kesakitan. Ujung mata pedangnya diarahkan ke leher gladiator muda itu.

"Mati, kau!"

 _Krek!_

Sebuah bunyi yang tidak semestinya. Prajurit merasakan adanya keretakan di alas sandalnya. Tidak mungkin itu tulang dada atau tulang rusuk. Gladiator berambut pirang itu hanya terseret sampai jatuh, bukan ditabrak _chariot_.

Di lain pihak, Naruto menggeram marah. Hanya dia yang tahu apa yang retak itu. Kulit kerang pemberian Sasuke yang dibuat jadi kalung oleh Sakura. Benda itu keramat baginya dan prajurit itu tanpa sadar memanggil pedang ke lehernya untuk minta ditebas.

"Kau yang mati, sialan!"

 _ **To be continued**_

Sumpah susah banget bikin _fight scene😥_


	12. Antisipasi

Kurama menyipitkan mata karena sebutir benda asing yang menginvasi netranya. Ada pusaran angin iseng di tengah amfiteater dan sialnya itu menghalangi pemandangannya, menerbangkan pasir di bawah posisi Naruto bertarung. Adiknya dalam bahaya dan ia memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

Baru tiga langkah, dua tubuh manusia berhelm jambul merah muncul dari pusaran angin itu dan...

Jatuh ke bumi.

Angin itu menghilang dan tinggallah sesosok pemuda tanggung yang memakai _leather armor_. Luka di pelipisnya ditempeli pasir dan _gladius_ -nya masih meneteskan darah. Mata birunya menyalang mempertajam aroma kematian yang mengental sejak komentator berdiri.

Namikaze Naruto baru saja mencabut dua nyawa sekaligus sebagai korban pertamanya.

•••  
 **AUREUS: Story of A Slave**  
 **Chapter 11:** **Antisipasi**  
•••

Hampir sore hari ketika keluarga Uchiha dan beberapa gladiatornya sampai di Villa Albarosa. Para budak rumah mulai sibuk ke sana ke mari membawa api kecil di tangan, menghidupkan seluruh penerangan. Burung-burung kutilang yang biasa bermain di pohon _citrus_ di tengah taman dalam ( _peryculum_ ) berkicau, menyalami kepergian sang Sol Invictus ──matahari akan segera terbenam.

Sasuke kecil kepalang penasaran dengan burung-burung. Dicobanya meraih satu ranting pohon dengan tangannya yang seputih salju. Matanya berbinar ditimpa kemilau langit yang masih terang, tapi sayang, masih terlalu muda untuk berhati-hati.

Jemarinya diarahkan ke salah satu daun lebar berwarna hijau tua, mencoba memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya. Matanya terfokus pada tiga ekor burung kutilang dan kulitnya berusaha menghindari duri tajam di pohon itu. Karena salah langkah, Sasuke kecil menjerit seketika.

" _Mater!_ " pekiknya. " _Mater!_ "

Ujung jarinya tidak terluka. Bukan duri yang membuatnya melaung panik. Kulitnya yang lembut menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut pula, lembek dan sedikit kesat.

Tak mau lagi Sasuke mendekati pohon _citrus_ itu. Ketika Sakura membawa semangkuk kecil bubur daun komprei, ia segera menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan makanan itu saat Sasuke nyaris menabraknya.

"Ada ulat!" Sasuke masih berteriak sejadi-jadinya, berusaha menghilangkan persepsi jijik di kepalanya. "Ada ulat! Hijau! Geli!"

 _Domina_ Mikoto pun ditabraknya. Sasuke lekas-lekas memeluk paha ibunya dan tiba-tiba melepasnya, lalu menggoyangkan tangannya seperti memercikkan air. Kakinya berjingkat cepat dan itu membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ulat jeruk?" gumam Mikoto. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari keberadaan Sakura. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke amfiteater, _Domina_. Ini untuk Naruto," jawabnya sembari memberi isyarat pada benda yang dipegangnya.

"Oh, kebetulan." Mikoto nyaris tak mempedulikan anaknya yang masih mengernyit jijik pada benda lunak yang tersimpan baik dalam memorinya. "Katakan padanya untuk menemui suamiku di _tabularium_."

"Ya, _Domina._ "

Si gadis budak itu baru saja akan berbalik, tetapi Mikoto langsung menyelanya. "Tunggu. Perlihatkan isi mangkukmu," perintahnya sambil mengangkat Sasuke ke gendongannya.

Mangkuk itu disodorkan. Hanya ada semacam pasta warna hijau nyaris hitam di sana. "Daun komprei, _Domina_. Tak ada yang lain."

"Kau yakin ini cukup?" Mikoto mengatakannya dengan nada tidak suka. Kegalakannya kini menyaingi Fugaku Uchiha, tentu dengan aura yang berbeda.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Sadar akan kesalahannya karena ia tidak menumbuk cukup banyak daun komprei. Ia hanya menggeleng.

"Apa yang ada di otakmu hanya Naruto, hah!?" bentaknya. "Pergi dan cari komprei lebih banyak! Kau pikir suamiku tidak mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk acara tadi!?" Yang dirujuknya adalah para gladiator yang ikut tanding ke Pompeii. Ujung telunjuk wanita terhormat itu mengarah ke atrium, yang sebenarnya adalah kode untuk mengusir.

"Baik. _.. Domina...,_ " cicit si budak takut-takut. Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan _peryculum_ , merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh, tak ingat bahwa yang luka tidak hanya suaminya ──mereka belum resmi tapi Naruto sudah menang dan masih hidup, jadi anggap saja mereka sudah menikah.

Hatinya berdebar takut ketika Sakura mendapat cercaan dari _Domina_ -nya. Tidak biasanya wanita terhormat itu menaikkan emosinya tinggi-tinggi. Hanya dengan berwajah galak, budaknya sudah menciut nyalinya.

"Mungkin dia sedang haid," gumam Sakura selama ia melangkah menuju amfiteater.

Dieratkannya pegangan pada mangkuk itu dan ia sudah bertekad akan merawat suaminya malam ini. Kalau perlu, ia akan tidur di sana, di atas tumpukan jerami dalam pelukan si gladiator. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat rasa kesalnya pada _Domina_ Mikoto menghilang.

Namun siapa sangka yang ditemuinya pertama kali bukan Naruto.

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Sakura. Orang ini sedang berada satu kamar dengan Naruto. Kelihatannya mereka sangat akrab, tapi wajahnya sama sekali asing bagi Sakura.

Si pirang merespon pertanyaan itu dengan pertanyaan lain. "Sakura? Ada apa?"

Dengan langkah sehalus kucing di atas pagar, Sakura mendekati sang suami lalu duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya. "Hanya ingin mengobatimu," katanya.

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu," sela orang asing itu, seraya berdiri dan mengibaskan bokongnya. Dia mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dan tersenyum jahil. "Selamat menikmati, adik manis."

Naruto merespon perkataan itu dengan menendang kaki orang itu, tapi ia hanya menendang udara. Dia terlanjur senang sebenarnya, tapi Sakura memang tak bisa dilewatkan saja. Sudah lama ia menginginkan seorang teman tidur.

"Dia kakakku. Namanya Kurama, si rambut api kalau kata orang-orang di sana." Kedua netra biru Naruto bahkan masih mengikuti langkah orang itu. Ketika sosoknya tertutupi dinding, sang gladiator melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dia petarung terbaik dalam pertandingan di Pompeii."

"Bukan kau?" Sepertinya Sakura terlalu berharap kalau suaminya yang keluar sebagai pemenang ──menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik.

Naruto menggeleng, kemudian menepuk tumpukan jerami di sebelahnya, menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di sana. "Kau tahu tidak, kalau kau sama sekali tidak cantik."

Ingin sekali Sakura menonjok pemuda ini kalau tidak melihat luka di pelipis, tepat di atas alis pirang Naruto. Dia membeku untuk sesaat dengan pose aneh, tapi akhirnya ia mendaratkan bokongnya di sebelah suaminya. Tentu saja disertai raut kesal khas gadis yang ingin dipuji.

"Masa bodoh kalau aku tidak cantik. _Dominus_ Fugaku menjodohkanmu denganku, bukan yang lain."

Dengan sikapnya yang demikian hangat, Naruto tertawa renyah. Sakura menempelkan bubur daun komprei di pelipisnya lalu membebatnya dengan kain, nyaris menghalangi pemandangan si pirang. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengaduh kesakitan dan bibirnya tidak kunjung mendatar.

"Kau lucu sekali," gumamnya pada gadis di hadapannya. "Baru segitu kau sudah merajuk. Aku hanya bicara tentang kenyataan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Katup bibir Naruto semakin lebar. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja terasa seperti meledak-ledak, persis bunyi genderang saat pertandingan besar di Roma. Ini kali pertama pikirannya begitu berkabut sampai ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Kecuali baju Sakura yang melorot kerahnya sampai separuh payudaranya.

Insting hewani sang gladiator terbit begitu saja, lalu memporakporandakan isi kepalanya. Pupilnya melebar kala mendapati netra _emerald_ Sakura memberi sinyal yang sama. Sepasang tangan kurus yang bekerja pada lukanya turun ketika bebatan kain itu selesai dibuat.

Kedua insan muda ini seolah terbang ke angkasa, melayang di udara Teluk Napoli yang hangat. Sebuah gelora yang tak pernah menyala, tiba-tiba saja menyeruak ke dalam jiwa, menimbulkan panas di dalam dada hingga terbentuk guruh di dalam jantung.

Naruto memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Sakura, berhati-hati sekali laksana singa afrika yang menguntit seekor rusa montok di padang rumput. Napas penuh nafsu lepas menerpa kulit pipi si rusa tanpa satu pun tembok penghalang.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan tatkala sepasang burung gereja melesat ke angkasa. Tidak jelas mana birahi dan mana cinta. Dua anak muda yang kadang masih naif ini sedang menelusuri dimensi baru.

Sore itu hingga petang, keringat menjadi selimut senggama mereka. Mengadu dengan daya penuh, hingga tumpukan jerami berubah menjadi surga kecil sekaligus arena tarung bagi keduanya. Maskulinitas bertumbukan dengan bibir bunga anggrek merah muda, menjadi asal muasal kehidupan baru.

Sakura dibuat gila oleh Naruto.

Tidak pernah ia merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Meski di bayangan terliarnya tentang tubuh berkilat sering menyapanya, ternyata sang gladiator adalah kesintingan itu sendiri.

"Narutohhh~"

Lepas satu kata dengan desah manis dari si mangsa, lepas juga semua hal di luar naluri kebinatangan. Tak perlu lagi ditahan karena segalanya sudah menjadi dunia mereka sendiri.

"Kaulah Luna, Sakura... Luna..."

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan mereka selesai. Yang jelas, manusia selain Naruto dan Sakura harus terganggu. Entah bagaimana reaksi mereka di balik pintu jeruji; menutup telinga, menggenggam kemaluan atau berusaha tidur.

Taburan bunga imajiner berhenti setelah tenaga mereka terisi kembali. Antara Naruto dan Sakura kini sudah menikah, dengan Dewi Venus sebagai saksi yang memandangi mereka dari langit. Lupa bahwa ada kewajiban majikan-budak yang seharusnya dipenuhi saat itu juga.

•••

Selembar jubah kusam yang robek di tepinya melambai di atas punggung seorang pemuda. Angin genit mengelus helai pirangnya yang laksana rumput duri. Bulan purnama berada tepat di atas atap Villa Albarosa yang belum juga terlelap padahal sudah hampir jam ke sepuluh.

Naruto meninggalkan Sakura menuju _tabularium_ setelah _pergulatan_ sengitnya. Biarkan udara lembab kamarnya menyerap bebauan hasil kegiatan mereka, toh segalanya tetap akan baik-baik saja karena sang gladiator adalah aset Keluarga Uchiha dan Sakura akan menjadi penjamin aset itu. Gemeritik api obor yang bergoyang di pilar atrium menyapanya disertai dua penjaga yang tidur-tidur ayam dalam tugasnya.

 _Tabularium_ selalu diberi pencahayaan minim bila sedang digunakan di malam hari. Ruangan itu begitu berharga karena semua arsip Keluarga Uchiha ada di sana, sejak zaman Naka Uchiha yang ikut berperang bersama Scipio Africanus di Zama. Naruto masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu karena seorang pria berdiri di sana dengan pose pongah.

"Menyenangkan bersama istimu?" ejek Itachi, yang menghalangi Naruto dengan tembok kekesalannya.

"Sangat." Sejujurnya di antara semua Uchiha yang ada, Itachi adalah yang paling tidak disukai oleh Naruto. Baginya dia seperti perempuan; banyak bicara dan keras kepala ――antara tipikal politisi atau bermulut besar. "Minggirlah."

Pantaskah seorang budak berbicara seperti pada tuannya? Pada masa itu, antara pantas dan tidak, muncul dari opini. Pada malam itu juga, Naruto telah membangun citra tentang dirinya sebagai gladiator potensial milik Herculaneum.

Suara yang jauh lebih berat menyapa telinga. "Menyingkirlah, Itachi. Biarkan dia lewat."

Sang kepala keluarga baru meletakkan piala perunggunya. Shisui sama sekali tidak terkejut, mungkin tepatnya tidak peduli pada kedatangan sang gladiator karena ia masih fokus pada selembar papirus di tangannya. Naruto tak lantas menghampiri mereka seolah sedang menjaga jarak dari api tanur tinggi.

"Kasus Titus ini sebenarnya tidak rumit, hanya saja pemuda ini menjadi satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarganya," ucap Shisui di tengah diskusi. Itachi mengambil posisi di kursi kayu di sisi berlawanan dari Fugaku, lalu meremas tinjunya di atas meja. Shisui memperhatikan gerak-gerik adiknya dengan tatapan penuh maklum. "Tapi sepertinya ini bisa dilanjut besok. Sisanya biar kukerjakan sendiri."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengerjakannya." Dengan sedikit mengabaikan sopan santun, ia menadahkan tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu pada Shisui. "Berikan papirus itu. Aku bisa menyusun gugatan dengan cepat."

Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajah tegas Fugaku. "Datanya sudah cukup?"

"Aku akan mengumpulkannya lagi setelah pembacaan gugatan. Aku yakin Drusus tidak akan berani menampakkan wajahnya di hadapanku lagi," putus Itachi mantap.

Selama itu Naruto hanya menonton. Politik dan hukum bukan dunianya ――dua hal itu tidak akan bersatu dengan dimensi perbudakan di mana ia terjebak di dalamnya. Ia menatap ke langit-langit, mencoba melihat sejauh apa kain perban yang dipasang Sakura menghalangi pemandangannya.

Sang kepala keluarga kembali bertitah, "Pergilah tidur kalian berdua. Kau, duduk."

Kedua anak laki-laki keluarga Uchiha berdiri, Itachi membawa gelas anggurnya hingga ke luar ruangan lalu menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali tenggak dan melemparnya ke salah satu budak yang menungguinya. Pemuda itu tampak seperti seorang petarung, tetapi arenanya adalah forum persidangan di pusat kota, bukan amfiteater. Sikap angkuhnya persis seperti yang ditampakkan para gladiator unggulan.

Setelah langkah mereka tak terdengar lagi, Naruto baru memberanikan diri untuk duduk. Sikap sopan masih sering ia tunjukkan pada beberapa orang, Fugaku tentu termasuk di dalamnya. Ingatlah bahwa kerendahan bisa menyelamatkan kulitmu dari cambukan atau bahkan kedua tanganmu.

"Titus Livius, seorang pemuda bodoh yang membunuh ayahnya sendiri," beo Fugaku meringkas apa yang dibicarakan barusan. Entah mengapa Naruto jadi merasa bahwa tuannya seperti membicarakan dirinya. Hinaan mungkin, atau ejekan?

Fugaku tertawa remeh, tapi kemudian wajah seriusnya timbul lagi. "Apapun yang aku bicarakan di sini, tidak boleh keluar dari mulutmu dan tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini." Sebagai pembukaan, kalimat itu berat. Dengan kemampuan intelegensi yang seadanya, ia mencoba menangkap setiap frase yang diucapkan sang tuan. "Dengarkan baik-baik."

" _Ita, dominus_." Suaranya bahkan seperti seorang murid yang gugup saat dipanggil oleh pelatih. Dan Naruto tidak pernah sekikuk itu di hadapan Ibiki.

"Seseorang sedang berusaha membunuhku lalu merampas seluruh harta benda keluarga ini, bahkan termasuk anak-anakku."

Seperti tidak biasa menerima perintah, sang gladiator mengerjabkan matanya dengan cepat. Kilau matanya menuntut penjelasan lebih. Meski begitu, hatinya tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia mendapati keluarga terhormat ini dalam keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Kau harus mengawasinya seintensif mungkin. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya," lanjut Fugaku.

"Aku... tidak yakin, _dominus_. Aku masih hidup saja karena kebetulan berpasangan dengan Kurama――"

"――Kurasa istriku jatuh cinta padamu," potong Fugaku.

Seketika itu juga, Naruto bisa merasakan ada retakan dalam pondasi Villa Albarosa. Tak pernah ada sejarah seorang gladiator mencampuri urusan tuannya, tetapi si pirang tak bisa lepas begitu saja dari perintah Fugaku, atau katakan, ancaman yang ada di belakangnya. Harga diri sang kepala keluarga sedang dipertaruhkan di atas meja, di mana Naruto bisa memolesnya atau memecahkannya.

Lalu pilihan mana yang akan ia ambil?

 _To be continued_

Nah loh om Fuga tau bininya berpaling :"

Oh iya untuk yang minta jumlah words lebih panjang, maaf saia belum mampu utk menulis dg words yang lebih banyak. Kemampuan saia masih segini :"


End file.
